Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: CharlieClaire yay! So Charlie and Claire know each other from before the island. Then they crash on the island and Claire finds herself in a very interesting situation with our favorite exrocker, and lets just say she isn't too happy.
1. Before 3

**Title:** Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me

**Author:** Psyc0gurl0

**Summary:** AU What if Charlie and Claire knew each other before, but not in the way we want. What if they were together before the flight and just happened to be on it? What happens when you are stuck on an island pregnant, young, and with the man you hate and should hate because of what he did to you, but love. This is Claire's story. Also Thomas is kinda OOC, but I kind of needed him to be abusive. Sorry, if you liked him or whatever, but Thomas is the bad guy!

**Disclaimer:** none are mine! If some WERE mine I'd be a writer on the show and make SURE Claire and Charlie ended up together, and Libby came back to keep Hurley company and Shannon to keep Sayid company. Also Sawyer would be locked in my room chained to the wall with Jack and Charlie next to him.

**Couples:** mostly Claire/Charlie but there will be a few others too.

**Author's note:** This is my first long Lost fic. I just rented the entire first season, and watched it within 2 days, I have no life I know. Lol. I only know bits and pieces of what happens after season 1, it might not be all correct. I hope you like it, this has to be my shortest author's note ever. Lol. The title of the story is by the Cure and all the chapter titles in this story are Cure songs. I hope you enjoy! I hope everyone no OOC, too.

**Chapter 1: Before Three**

_

* * *

_

_We were so in love  
The happiest day  
Yeah the happiest day I knew  
But summer sun sea of gold  
This perfect day oh so long ago  
Whispering dreams so blurred and tired  
We have to keep this day alive  
Whispered dreams so young and tired  
It's hard to hold this day inside  
And the happiest night I ever had  
Up next to you in silver sand  
So scared and high under winter moon_

Before THree By the Cure

* * *

Blame Charlie blame Charlie, it's all his fault, Claire Littleton thought as she sat eating a sandwich in the middle of the Australian airport. She sighed as she threw the half eaten sandwich down and stared at it.

"It's all his fault." she muttered looking around the food court feeling very alone.

She glanced at her watch and sighed again. She was nervous to catch her flight and get off of this island she called home. She had lived in Australia all her life, then all of a sudden she was flying to the other side of the world, to the states, in LA.

LA, she thought, how would it be different? She was excited to go to America, it would be her second trip there, her first was with...Charlie.

She shook her head banishing the man from her thoughts. It had been almost 5 months, since she had last seen him. She looked down at her large belly and tried to stand up. She headed towards her gate to get on the plane to America.

She didn't want to be late, she just wanted to get out of Australia and away from Charlie Pace.

She found her seat with difficulty, the man in front of her would not move, even though it was pretty obvious she was pregnant. The plane was suppose to take off a little before 3, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen since it was 3 o'clock now.

Someone was late to get on the plane, she heard. She looked at her watch again and around the plane, she really wanted to take off. She looked across the isle to see the women staring at her.

"Are you sure you want to fly with...your condition?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Claire nodded and tried to smile, tired of everyone trying to help her. She was fine, she would be fine. "Yea, I'm fine, thanks though."

"Your welcome, dear."

Claire turned to face front and watched the large man enter the plane looking exhausted.

"Please buckle up, ladies and gentlemen we will be taking off soon." one of the stewardesses announced over the intercom.

Claire made sure her seat belt was tight but not too tight, and braced herself for the take off.

* * *

"Claire?"

Claire looked up from the kitchen table she sat out.

"Claire? Are you ready to go?"

She nodded looking at her boyfriend. "Yes, Thomas I'm ready." she said standing up and smiling.

"Are you ok?" he asked her as she stood up and he got a look at her face.

"Fine." Claire muttered looking down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just...nothing."

"You can tell me, Claire." Thomas said in a soothing tone.

"Have you talked to your friends' friends' brother, lately?"

"Who?"

"Charlie? The guy we met a couple months ago?"

"Why?" Thomas asked getting suspicious.

"I just...I want to go to another one of their concerts."

"Claire, they haven't been together, for awhile, you know that. Why do you want to see Charlie?" Thomas asked grabbing her arms.

"No reason, he was funny, that's all."

"That's all you ever talk about! Charlie this Charlie that!" Thomas yelled shaking her gently but getting rougher as he got angrier.

"I'm sorry!" Claire yelled trying not to let her fear show.

"You always say that! Are you seeing him again!" Thomas yelled pushing her and watching her fall onto the floor.

"What does he have that I don't, Claire?" Thomas yelled knocking over a chair and picking her up again.

"Stop!" Claire yelled trying to get away from him.

"Do you love him, Claire?" Thomas yelled hitting her and dropping her, as she started crying.

"Stop! Please Stop!" she sobbed as he raised his hand again—

Claire jerked awake and took a deep breath in again. She touched her face, where she remembered the bruises were and winced, even if they were gone. She looked out the window and sighed as she saw nothing but blue and white beneath her. She felt a sudden jerk and looked at the other people around her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please buckle your seat belts." the announcer said over the intercom.

Claire looked at her large stomach and felt around to see if her seat belt was still on. Another jerk, this one harder and Claire hit the person next to her.

"Sorry." she muttered as the plane began throwing them in all different directions. Claire whimpered as she kept hitting different things. She wanted to scream stop but knew that the plane wouldn't stop jerking around, it was starting to really scare her.

What would happen to her baby? Would it be harmed? The breathing tubes busted out of there holes and Claire grabbed one to put it on.

The shaking of the plane was getting worse, she started to hear screams and the sound of something about to break off. The tail was gone, and she couldn't look back to see, she didn't _want _to look back and see the tail missing.

Claire tried to breath to keep herself under control, but she lost it when she started to feel the pains in her stomach. The baby was coming, and she was in the beginning of a plane crash. What were the odds?

She tried to ignore the pain and hoped it would pass, when the plane started to head down. She heard more screams and prayed she would live, to see her baby, to see Charlie again, to see her mom and dad again.

She would live, and so would her baby.

* * *

"And this is Charlie Pace." Fred said introducing Claire and Thomas to Driveshaft. Fred was friends with Liam Pace, the lead singer for Driveshaft, the most popular band in Australia right now and the world.

"Hi, I'm Claire and this is Thomas." Claire said shaking hands with the bass guitarist. "I really love your music! It's fantastic." Claire was nervous to be meeting her favorite band.

Charlie smiled at her, and she felt her stomach shift uncomfortable. "Well thanks Claire."

Thomas looked back and forth between the two and groaned. "God Claire, don't flatter him too much, it might go straight to his head." Thomas said laughing and looking at Liam who was unsteady. "You got any more?" Thomas muttered so not to let Claire hear.

"In the back." Liam muttered walking into the next room.

"Sorry about him." Charlie said sitting down.

"It's fine, I'm sorry about Thomas, he doesn't really like new people." Claire said joining him.

"So are you from around here?" Charlie asked looking at the blonde.

"Um yeah, lived in Australia all my life."

"I live in London, lived there all my life too."

"Really? I've never been to England." Charlie laughed.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, sad, I know. But I just never got the chance, the only other country I've been to was New Zealand after my high school graduation."

Charlie laughed again as Claire blushed.

"Wow, well, I'll have to take you some where sometime. Where do you want to go?"

Claire paused thinking about all the places she wanted to go to. "America."

"Well then Claire..."

"Littleton." she filled in.

"I'll have to take you to America."

"Ok." Claire said smiling at him and looking into his blue eyes.

"Call me up, anytime, and we'll go." he added staring into her eyes. "Deal?"

"Deal."

They looked at each other a little longer until the door swung open and Liam, Fred, and Thomas emerged laughing hysterically. The couple stood up and looked at them, Claire looked a little hesitant when Thomas put his arm around her but she ignored his weird behavior and smiled at Charlie.

"I'll see you later, good luck with the show tonight."

"Yeah, thanks, nice meeting you, Claire."

"You too." Claire said smiling at him before she and Thomas walked out and into the screaming pool of fans at the concert.

(A/n: Short for a first chapter, I know, but how was it? reviews anyone? please I hope I don't sound too pathetic. lol.)


	2. The End Of The World

**A/n:** So no one has really reviewed this story but I don't mind because I really like this story/idea, but I guess no one else does, oh well I think I will continue with it so review or don't review. Sigh. Here's chapter 2, hope u like it.

**Chapter 2: The End Of The World**

* * *

_I don't show much  
It's not that hard to hide you see in a moment  
I cant remember how to be all you wanted  
I couldn't ever love you more  
I couldn't love you more  
I couldn't love...  
You want me to cry and play my part  
I want you to sigh and fall apart  
We want this like everyone else  
Stay if you want to  
I always wait to hear you say there's a last kiss  
For all the times you run this way it's not my fault_

The End Of the World By The Cure

* * *

"Help!" Claire yelled looking around wildly. "Please help me!" she cried holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?" asked rugged guy asked coming up to her, urgency was clear in his voice which made Claire panic all over again.

"I, I'm h-having contractions." she said taking a sharp breath. She let out a moan and held her stomach trying to get up.

"How far are you along?" the man asked her.

Claire shook her head a hand flying to her stomach protectively, "I'm only 8 months."

"How far apart are they?"

"I-I dunno they, they just started." she whimpered.

"Ok." he said looking around distractively.

"Hey! You! Come here!" Claire looked over to see the man that was late to get on the plane come over.

"Yeah?" he asked glancing down at her.

"Can you stay with her? Move her away from the fumes, and tell me when her contractions get to be 3 minutes."

"You have got to be kidding me." The large man said looking down at Claire.

"Listen, your going to be fine." The man said looking into her eyes.

Claire nodded as the large man went to stand by her. The man started to run towards a women laying in the sand and the large man yelled after him, "hey, dude, what's your name?"

"Jack!" He yelled back going over to the women.

Claire looked up at the man who sat beside her.

"I'm Hugo, but call me Hurley."

"Claire." she said smiling.

"So, pregnant?" Hurley said looking at her large stomach.

"Yeah, 8 months." Claire said rubbing her stomach as the pain lessened.

"How's your stomach?" Hurley asked still looking at her large stomach.

"I think it's stopped, false alarm, I guess."

"Move! Move her!"

Claire and Hurley looked up to see Jack running towards them yelling for them to move. They looked above them and saw one of the wings slowly coming off the plane and getting ready to fall right on them. They got up as fast as Claire's stomach aloud them and started running as far away as they could. Claire felt one of Jack's hands on her arm pulling her faster and she felt a sudden push making her fall forward landing in the soft sand.

"Stay with her!" Jack said to Hurley as Claire pushed herself up painfully.

"How are you?" Hurley asked looking at her stomach once again.

Claire laughed and nodded feeling around her stomach. "I think I'm good."

"Where's the father?" Hurley asked looking around the destruction on the beach.

Claire rubbed her stomach absently looking at the death all around her and shrugged. "I dunno, and frankly I don't care."

Hurley looked at her a little surprised at her answer or at her getting up but he slowly followed her as she walked away from the destruction and into the shade of the trees.

They sat there together watching everyone rush past them trying to find loved ones, or their stuff. Claire watched them sadly wishing she had come with someone she loved maybe her mom...or Charlie.

* * *

Claire raised her hand to knock on door 1673 then brought her hand down and turned around to walk back towards the elevator. She turned around with a swift move and knocked on the door, confidently. She took a deep breath as the door opened.

"Hey." he said surprised opening the door wider.

"Is this a bad time? Because if it is, then I can go?" Claire rambled staring at Charlie.

"Um, no, it's fine, the room's a bit of a mess though but..." he trailed off looking at her fidgeting with her hair. "Are you ok? You look a little...pale." Charlie said looking at her as she touched her cheek to make sure her hair still covered it. "Why–?"

"I'm fine, I just wanted something to do tonight, nothing to do, you know? Have you ever had one of those days?" Claire asked laughing still playing with her hair.

Charlie looked at her a minute not sure what to say bu stepped back to allow her to come in. "How are you?" he asked as they walked into his hotel room, which was really a mess as Claire looked at it.

"Fine, I'm fine, just...bored." she said sighing and going over to a couch covered with empty chip bags.

Charlie looked at her and nodded, "so you decided to call up the bassist and see what he was doing?" he asked jokingly.

She laughed and nodded, "something like that. Just wanted to see if you were busy and if you were enjoying Australia."

"Hm." he said digging in the little fridge to find something to drink. "I like it, granted I've only been here a week, and I haven't really left my hotel room unless for a show, but I'd like to see more of it."

Claire smiled at his back touching her hair softly to make sure it was still covering what Thomas did. Claire sighed at the memory of earlier.

She couldn't even remember why he hit her, it all happened so fast. She knew it was about Charlie though, she didn't know why because she barely knew him, but when she ran out of the house after he hit her she took the little piece of paper Fred had written down for Thomas out of her purse and went over to Charlie's hotel. She didn't know why for this either but she figured he could cheer her up, he seemed like a fun guy, and she wanted to do something tonight without Thomas hitting her all the time.

"I have beer, coke, and vodka, do you have a preference?" Charlie asked emerging from the little fridge.

"Um coke I guess, I have to drive."

Charlie nodded and handed her the can. "So, Claire, this is a surprise how'd you get my number anyway?"

Claire blushed as he sat down beside her. "I well, Fred wrote it down for Thomas and I wanted to see you again so I took it." she said still blushing.

Charlie laughed and took a drink of his beer. "Ok then, if you have to resort to stealing to see me do you want to do something?"

Claire paused thinking, "Actually yeah, you said you haven't see Australia that much, do you want to go somewhere?"

Charlie nodded, "sure, a native showing me the land would be fun."

"Good." Claire said standing up and heading towards the door.

"Now?" Charlie asked surprised.

"Of course! Hurry up, I don't know how long it'll be open." she said smiling as he stood up.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." he said smirking at her as she held the door open for him.

He grabbed a coat and his hotel key as she whined for him to hurry up.

"Where's Thomas by the way?" Charlie asked as they walked toward the elevator.

Claire shrugged as she pushed the button, "I have no idea." she answered as the elevator doors swung open.

* * *

After the fires burnt out and the dead were washed away into the ocean or wasting away on the airplane Hurley went over to find some food. She sat their alone looking around at everyone, and their confused faces.

She saw an Asian couple arguing and a couple yelling at each other. She saw the man, Jack, with a brown haired women talking to each other and she saw a middle eastern looking man sitting by himself She sighed and stretched out trying to get as comfortable as she could with her stomach in the way.

Jack came over a little while later to ask how she was with a brown haired girl, who Claire now knew as Kate. Claire decided to get up after they left and go for a walk.

She found herself standing in the ocean, her shoes off, rubbing her stomach absently, watching for a boat. She looked off into the distance seeing the sunset, it was beautiful, a sunset on a beach, how romantic. Claire sighed as she realized she had no one she knew to share the romance with.

As the sun went down and people started making fires Claire realized she should probably find some where to stay the night. She looked around at everyone else on the beach and saw people getting ready to stay the night.

Dusk had fallen and Claire went to find some wreckage to use as shelter. Eventually she found some seats from the plane and made a little bed out of it, she tried it out and realized she probably wouldn't sleep well tonight.

As darkness set in Claire went over to sit by the large fire that had been made, she was getting cold as it got darker.

"Hey."

She looked up to see Hurley standing over her with some tin foil.

"Hey." she said smiling.

"How are you? Anymore stomach problems? Are you hungry?"

She shook her head rubbing her stomach as if to make sure. "No. But I am starved."

"Well, here."

She smiled taking the airplane food. He started to leave but turned back to give her another one and a fork package.

"Thanks." she said gratefully. She sat their alone eating her airplane meal by the fire wondering when rescue would come. She looked around at the other passengers realizing that if rescue never came one of them would be delivering her baby. She shuddered at the thought, she barely knew these people. She ran a tired hand through her hair then brushed it over to open wound on her chin. She didn't want to stay here for long, even if it was beautiful, she wanted to get back to Australia even if she didn't have anyone there either.

As it became darker and darker and Claire finished with her two meals she sat staring at the fire when she felt the log next to her move. She looked over to see who had moved it when she saw a very familiar hoodie and chipped black nail polish hands, with the one word FATE on it. She took a sharp intake of breath in and stared at the person his head down.

"W-W." she started still staring at him in amazement. "Charlie?" she whispered.

He looked up at her confused for a minute then his eyes turning as big as saucers. "Claire?" he asked his voice quiet.

As they stared at each other a loud noise came from the jungle jerking them out of their reunion. The noise came again and Claire along with Charlie stood up staring at the jungle as the noise came again.

"Did anyone see that?" Claire asked as everyone looked at the jungle not knowing to be scared by the noise of scared of Charlie being on the island with her.

"I did." someone said.

But Claire didn't hear as she was too busy going over the fact that Charlie was on the island with her. She now knew someone, but how long would it take before she wanted him off the island?

(A/n: Chapter 2. yea. next one will be up soon I guess, I'm watching my DVDs of the eppis so they should follow the plot closly at least I'm trying. hope u liked it)


	3. Lost

**A/n:** THANK U Metal Kin! I'm ur number one fan for reviewing me. I was so happy when I finally got a review for this story! I almost cried lol. thank u again I hope you like this chapter! I couldn't decide which part of the song to put on this chapter too, so I put the whole thing on there, hope u don't mind, even though you prolly wont.

_

* * *

_

_I can't find myself  
I can't find myself  
I can't find myself  
I can't find myself _

In the head of this stranger in love  
Holding on giving up  
To another under faded setting sun

And I wonder where I am...  
Could she run away with him?  
So happy and so young  
And I stare  
As I sing in the lost voice of a stranger in love  
Out of time letting go  
In another world that spins around for fun

And I wonder where I am...  
Could he ever ask her why?  
So happy and so young  
And I stare...but...

I can't find myself  
I can't find myself  
I can't find myself  
I can't find myself

In the heart of this stranger in love  
Giving up holding on  
To this other under faded setting sun

And I'm not sure where I am...  
Would he really turn away?  
So happy and so young  
And I stare  
As I play out the passion of a stranger in love  
Letting go of the time  
In this other world that spins around for one

And I'm not sure where I am...  
Would she know it was a lie?  
So happy and so young  
And I stare...but...

I can't find myself  
I can't find myself  
I can't find myself  
I can't find myself

In the soul of this stranger in love  
No control over one  
To the other under faded setting sun

And I don't know where I am...  
Should he beg her to forgive?  
So happy and so young  
And I stare...  
As I live out the story of a stranger in love  
Waking up going on  
In the other world that spins around undone

And I don't know where I am...  
Should she really say goodbye?  
So happy and so young  
And I stare...but...

I can't find myself  
I can't find myself  
I can't find myself  
I can't find myself

I got lost in someone else

_Lost By The Cure_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Lost**

When the noise stopped Claire cast one last look over at Charlie then headed to her little shelter to try and get some sleep, but it seemed to took her hours until her eyes finally closed. All that was going through her head was that Charlie was there and the noises in the jungle. In the morning she was one of the few people up, she started to go through the wreckage to get more pieces for her shelter, finally she made a little place for herself which she was very proud of because she didn't need anyone's help, especially that British guy over there.

Slowly people started getting up and Claire went to sit down, her feet tired for being up for hours. She sat looking out at the ocean, thinking, until her reverie was crushed by the couple she saw earlier fighting.

When the guy left the girl just lay there as if it didn't bother her. "Is that your boyfriend?" Claire asked rubbing her stomach.

The girl looked at her then at her stomach. "No, just my brother, Boone, god's friggin gift to humanity."

Claire smiled at the other girl starting to feel very hot from sitting in the sun. She took her off-white shirt off and rubbed her stomach again. "I used to have a stomach." Claire said looking at her now basketball size stomach.

"Do you know what it is?"

Claire shook her head, "no, I haven't felt the baby move since yesterday." she added looking at her stomach sadly.

"I'm Shannon by the way." Shannon said squinting at her.

"Claire." Claire answered smiling.

After a few more minutes of sitting their Claire got up and headed into the jungle to go to the bathroom.

When she got back she went over to her airplane seat to try and get more comfortable. She succeed for a little while, writing in her journal wondering when someone would come for them when an Asian guy came over to her and started talking in Korean.

"Oh uh." she said as he offered her some fish. She shook her head at first then after he started rubbing his stomach and speaking Korean she took some. She ate it slowly rolling the fish around in her mouth and swallowed it. Immediately she felt a kick to her kidney.

"Oh god! He moved!" she yelled taking the Korean guys hand. "There do you feel that? That's a foot!" she said happily moving his hand all around her stomach as he yelled in Korean. He said something as she yelled happily finally letting go of his hand and looking down at her stomach.

"He? I guess I think you're a he." she said smiling rubbing her stomach.

Claire sat there for a little longer until the rain started and she went to the closest shelter she saw.

"There it is again." she said quietly looking into the jungle. Then she realized she hadn't seen Charlie since yesterday and she was glad. She didn't want to see him after everything he had done to her. She didn't need him nor anyone else. She took a deep breath and watched the rain as it poured down.

"What weird weather, wasn't it just sunny?" someone asked.

Claire nodded curling up to keep warm. After almost an hour of sitting in a cramped area and watching the rain Claire left to go to her shelter and look for some new clothes, but she realized all of her stuff was still on the plane.

She sighed and looked over towards a crowd that had gathered around the middle eastern guy and a blonde haired guy. Claire shook her head at the spectacle and was reminded of middle school fights where everyone egged everyone else on when they fought. She saw Jack, Kate, and Charlie emerge out of the jungle then and Claire felt despite herself a feeling of relief to see him again. She heard Jack yelling at them then announce they found a transceiver.

After Jack's little speech everyone left and Claire decided to go where all of the luggage was to get her stuff out of the mass of suitcases that were open on the beach. She found both of her suitcases and struggled to get them across the beach to her shelter.

"Hey."

Claire looked over towards the English voice that haunted her dreams, when she slept that is.

"So, wow, your pregnant." he said eyeing her. She glared at him,

"what do you want, Charlie?"

"Just to talk, Claire." he said pushing a wheelchair over to her. "This persons probably better off then we are." he said smiling at her.

She stopped trying to pull her suitcase and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Charlie, what do you want?"

He looked at her then down at her belly. "How's Thomas? He on the plane with you?" he asked his voice serious, for once.

She shook her head. "No, modern, right? Young single mother, father ditched." She said crossing her arms.

"I just came over to help, Claire, you look like you needed some." he said quietly.

"I'm fine Charlie I've been alone this far I don't need anyone's help." she said stubbornly.

He shook his head. "How many times do I have to say sorry, Claire?" he said looking in her eyes begging her for forgiveness.

"Until you mean it." she said angrily pulling her suitcases along as Charlie stood on the beach watching her. She went back to her shelter and sat her stuff down.

Her eyes betrayed her by crying, after she swore 5 months ago she'd never cry over Charlie Pace again, but she did, and she was.

* * *

"What is this place?" 

"Well, I just figured the Rock God could have a break and listen to other people for awhile." Claire said smiling at Charlie.

Charlie looked around the large pub and smiled. All different kids of records were on the walls and there was a door which had bead curtains on it. The door lead to a music store which Claire swore had everything.

"Whose playing tonight?"

"A group called RSVP. They are pretty popular in our area." she said happily as everyone bustled around her. "I used to come to this place all the time..." she said trailing off.

Charlie looked down at her and smiled. "Your cute when you do that."

She blushed. "What?"

"Never mind, so lets go see that record store."

She nodded and they headed towards the record store. Claire went over to the clearance section looking for anything she didn't have and could afford and Charlie went over to the rock section.

After almost an hour of looking through music Charlie came over to her holding about 10 CDs.

"I didn't even think they had this cd anymore! I thought they were all sold out." Charlie said happily showing her the cd. "What did you get?" Charlie asked looking at her 2 cds.

"Oh, well, my mom's birthday is soon so I bought her a CD, and this one is for me." Claire said holding up The Cures Greatest hits.

"You're a Cure fan?" Charlie asked surprised.

Claire nodded and smiled. "Yeah, they've been my favorite band since I can remember."

"Why?" Charlie asked curiously.

Claire shrugged looking down at the CD cover, smiling. "It...helped me with some...stuff." Claire muttered taking her eyes off the cover and looking towards the cashier. "Let's pay shall we." she said smiling slightly.

"Ok." Charlie said glancing at her.

"Ok." she replied back going to stand in the short line.

Charlie glanced at her again when she was staring straight ahead. He couldn't help but feel for her, she looked so lost sometimes, and other times so happy. She had so many different layers he just couldn't help wanting to get lost in her. He sighed as they came up to pay she went for her purse but he put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"I got it." he said smiling.

She smiled back, "thank you."

"No problem, just remember you owe me, so we'll have to do this again sometime, deal?"

Claire nodded her cheeks turning red. "Deal."

"Next time I choose though." Claire rolled her eyes but nodded.

"How do you even know any places, here? You're a tourist here, remember?"

Charlie laughed, "I know a few places."

Claire nodded in a way that said she didn't believe him.

"I do!" Charlie said as they walked out of the store. "Do you wanna stay for a drink?" Charlie asked gesturing to the bar.

Claire checked her watch and looked like she was about to say no.

"please, Claire, just one drink? You seemed to really like this place and we can hear that band." Charlie begged her.

Claire laughed but nodded. "One drink, Thomas is probably worried."

Charlie glanced at her when she said her boyfriends name. "Oh. Right, I forgot about him."

Claire looked down at the ground, "yeah, so did I for a few minutes." she said so quietly Charlie didn't even think he heard her correctly.

"What's the deal with you and—"

"Can I have the cheapest beer you have?" Claire interrupted telling the bartender her drink order. He nodded and went to get her order. She started digging in her purse for money again and when he came back she gave it to him.

Charlie waved him off when the bartender looked at him then he turned to Claire.

She sensed he was going to ask her about something she didn't want to talk about, again, like Thomas, and she gulped her drink down in a record time.

"I have to go."

"Wait!" Charlie said as she stood up to head out the door.

"I'll see you later!" She called over the music that had started. Charlie watched her go as RSVP came on and he couldn't help but notice the bruise on the back of her neck.

* * *

That night as Claire was getting ready for bed and everyone around her was putting their fires out she had a visitor. 

"Claire?"

Claire looked up from brushing her hair and sighed. "What do you want Charlie?"

He semi-smiled at her and sat down on the floor of her tent. "I just want to talk, Claire."

"Yeah, you said that earlier." Claire said bitterly.

"Listen, I know that if you had to be stuck on a desert island with anyone it wouldn't be me but could you just...listen." Charlie begged.

Claire sighed and rubbed her eyes. "You have 5 minutes, Charlie."

"Ok. Well, I know what I did hurt you if more ways then one, but...Claire, I...I." Charlie took a deep breath and looked into Claire blue eyes. "I just...I still care about you, and I don't want anything to happen to you on this island."

Claire rolled her eyes. "What's going to happen to me? Am I going to be eaten my the monster in the jungle?" Claire said sarcastically.

Charlie stared at her, "don't say that."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Charlie, I don't need a knight in shining armor, as a matter of fact I don't need anyone taking care of me. I'm not your damsel in distress Charlie Pace, so just leave me the hell alone." Claire yelled glaring at him.

"Claire—" Charlie said reaching a hand out to her.

"No!" Claire yelled. "Leave me alone!" she screeched.

"Claire—"

"get out! Get Out! GET OUT!" Claire screamed.

Charlie looked at her but stood up and walked out of her tent. She watched him go and squeezed her eyes shut to make sure the tears wouldn't come. But they did for the second time that day, and for the same reason.

What was she going to do? They were lost in the middle of the ocean on an island, and they may not be rescued.

What were they going to do?

* * *

"where have you been?" Thomas yelled when she got home. 

"I went to get a few CDs." Claire muttered putting her stuff on the kitchen table.

"With who?" he screamed.

"A friend."

"Who?"

"Charlie, remember?"

Thomas glared at her then went to the bedroom.

Claire breathed relief washing over her that he hadn't been drinking that much. She took her cd out and smiled at the cover remembering her whole night. She went to go get her cd player and was about to put the cd in when Thomas came out of the bedroom.

"Did you have fun with him?" he spit taking her cd out of her hands.

She screamed at him to stop but he through the cd case against the wall and it broke shattering into a million plastic pieces. He hit her across the cheek making her stumble a bit and took the cd and snapped it as if it was a stick.

"I'll be out with some friends." he yelled as he left the apartment.

He left her nursing her bruised cheek and trying to pick the pieces of the CD up.

"Yeah I did." she whispered answering his question. She had, had fun with Charlie a lot of fun, and now she would have nothing to remember him by when he left her to go back to England.

She sighed as she felt the pain go away and she went over to the trash bin to through the broken pieces of the cd and the case away. But something stopped her right before she let her hands separate and the pieces go into the trash. She put the pieces back into the bag and took her cd player out again and looked to make sure a cd was actually in there, it happened to be another Cure cd.

She pressed play and lay down on the couch. She let the words wash over her and the music embrace her with love and she let herself remember her night with Charlie Pace.

(A/n: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and even if I am being reviewed by one person I am not going to stop writing it, because I like the idea TOO much. lol. and I already now whats going to happen. lol. It would be a waste asking for reviews, right?)


	4. Us Or Them

**A/n:** Here is Chaper 4! Yeah! I'm so happy I got 9 reviews compared to the none I had before! I'm sooo glad people are finally reading it! SO THANK YOU!!!! Ok, so on to the other parts of the author's note is I added some stuff in here about their lives, like I don't know if Claire's parents REALLY got divorced, it just seems that way, even though some people think and it might be right, that Jack and Claire are half siblings, I don't know. So I just had Claire's parents be divorced cause I'm pretyt confused about that whole parent thing. Yeah So anyway! Chapter 4, I think that's it.

**Chapter 4:** **Us or Them**

* * *

_There is no terror in my heart  
Death is with us all  
We suck him down with our first breath  
And spit him out as we fall  
There is no terror in my heart  
No dread of the unknown  
Desire for paradise to be...  
We love this on our own  
No I don't want you anywhere near me  
I don't want you anywhere near me  
Get your fucking world out of my head  
I don't want you anywhere near me  
I don't want you anywhere near me  
Get your fucking world out of my head  
I don't want your "us or them"  
No I don't need your "us or them"  
Oh I don't want your "us or them"  
I don't need your "us or them  
You're us or them..."  
"I live in knowledge of real truth  
And all my gods are great!"  
The doleful cant of a bigot  
Blinded by fear and hate  
You live in knowledge of real truth?  
Oh the biggest lie I heard  
How sick in your mind and soul  
To be scared of my voice and my words  
Oh you don't want me anywhere near you  
You don't want me anywhere near you  
Get my fucking head out of your world  
You don't want me anywhere near you  
You don't want me anywhere near you  
Get my fucking head out of your world  
I don't want your "us or them"  
No I don't need your "us or them"  
Oh I don't want your "us or them"  
I don't need your "us or them"  
As the only way this ever ends is "me"_

_Us Or Them By The Cure_

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked rubbing his eyes then glancing at his wrist watch.

"Claire, it's 5 in the morning." Charlie said finally looking at the girl without sleep in his eyes. "Claire? What the hell happened?" Charlie asked when he saw her face.

Her right eye was black and blue, and the whole of one side of her face was cut up and bruised. Claire brought a hand to her face and looked down at the ground. "Can I come in?" she asked the floor.

"Yeah, do you want something...for your eye?"

Claire nodded still looking at the floor. "Can I stay here a couple of days?" Claire whispered.

"Yeah, course. What can I get you? Do you want me to get another bed? Some breakfast? How about—"

"its fine Charlie." Claire said setting her bag on the floor.

"How can it be fine, Claire? Your beaten and bruised, who did this to you?" Charlie asked kneeling by her feet.

He reached out a hand to touch her face when she pulled away and whimpered.

"I just...fell." She meekly said.

He gave her a disbelieving look but let it go. "Well, I guess this is all I can give you." he said handing her a bag of ice.

She smiled at him and took it putting it on her eye. "Sorry to have bothered you and all." Claire said looking into his blue eyes. "I just had to where else to go and I felt..." Claire took a deep breath in then smiled, "just, thank you."

Charlie smiled sweetly at her, "your welcome."

They stared into each other eyes when Claire inched slowly closer to his lips and—

"AHHHH!"

Claire bolted upright when she heard a scream coming from a few feet away. She groaned getting out of her tent and going to check it out. Everyone was over looking at the abandon plane where loud noises were coming from.

"What is it?" she heard Kate ask.

"Something is in there." Jack whispered. "It's probably Sawyer." he added.

"Right behind you, jackass." Sawyer bit back as Claire watched the trio and smirked. Living on an island with them was interesting already.

"What should we do?" she heard Charlie ask.

She rolled her eyes not saying anything to him even when he was so close.

"We'll think about it in the—"

The animals ran out of the plane when Sawyer shone a flashlight on them. The animals started charging towards them as everyone scattered to not get trampled. Claire hurried back to her tent and waited for the animals to go away before she fell back asleep.

Eventually morning came and Jack decided to have a meeting about what had happened last night.

"We have to burn the bodies." he had announced as Claire stood in the crowd. "Get everything that might be useful out of there, and we'll have them burning by nightfall." he announced sounding exhausted.

As Claire stood in the crowd she became more and more angry about just burning the bodies and not giving them a proper barrel. That's when she came up with a good idea about how to fix that idea.

About an hour later as multiple people were sifting through the airplane wreckage to find things about the people they were 'barring.'

"Hey, your in charge here, right?" a southern guy asked her as she went through a photo album.

"Yeah." she said looking up at him.

"Here, I uh...found this." he stuttered looking down into the sand.

She smiled at him, "thanks, I'm Claire." she replied taking the wallet from his hands.

"Sawyer." he stated as he left her.

Claire smiled and went through the wallet noting that there was no money in it. She sighed and put it in one of the multiple piles that surrounded her.

She looked over across the beach and saw Charlie and Shannon talking. She sighed and shook her head, that man never gave up. She couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that erupted in her once she tried to take her eyes off of Charlie and Shannon.

She hated at that moment the sick feelings coursing through her. She hated seeing them together flirting, and Shannon with her skinny tall self, girls Charlie always had thrown at him just like Shannon was doing then.

She ripped her eyes away from them feeling the familiar nausea creeping up in her mouth. She closed her eyes and tried to picture something comforting but all that came into her mind was Charlie. She tried again this time Charlie and Shannon came into her mind. She sighed frustrated and tried to get up.

"I'm going on a walk." she muttered to the small amount of people that were helping her.

She felt confused eyes on her, but she ignored them walking the opposite way of Shannon and Charlie.

She smiled at the water washing up on the shore and she imagined the small happy things in her life, her love for music, books, her friends, her mother before she went psycho and kicked her out.

Claire didn't know how long she walked for before she went back to camp but not before passing Hurley and Charlie in the water trying to catch a fish. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, how Charlie. She guessed he was probably catching a fish for Shannon for some stupid romantic dinner.

She clenched her fists hoping to never have that thought cross her mind again, turning away and walking the rest of the way down the beach to the bodies and the belongs she was to present later that night.

The funeral was beautiful, at least that's what people said to her after it as they were all heading to their separate tents to get ready for bed.

As she was walking to her own tent she saw Charlie sulking around the beach without Shannon. Claire couldn't help but feel glad that they weren't together, she didn't think she could take it nor her baby.

Claire sighed and rubbed her large stomach thinking of the event to come. She walked into her little tent and sat down on the makeshift bed she had created for herself. She lay her head on the sand-pillow and closed her eyes.

Familiar images flashed through her head as her mind slowly drifted to dreamland.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Claire asked the brunette who was sifting through suitcases.

Kate smiled up at the blonde, "separating the practical clothes from the impractical clothes."

"Cool." Claire said smiling.

She was in a good mood she had just gotten back from an hour long walk and had eaten one of the better breakfasts since getting to the island and even miraculously keeping it down.

"Do you want to help?" Kate asked smiling.

Claire nodded enthusiastically and stood next to the brunette. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Kate said folding a piece of clothing.

"Are you a Gemini?"

Kate laughed, "I am, why?"

"I just knew, everyone thinks astrology is a load of crap but it totally isn't." Claire argued.

"Hm." Kate said glancing over at her.

"It's just so..." Claire wavered on her feet.

"Woaw are you ok?"

"Fine, fine...just tired...I'm pregnant." Claire said laughing nervously.

Kate joined in with her but glance at her again making sure she wasn't going to faint.

After leaving Kate and the clothing Claire shuffled down the beach looking at the people as they went, and smoothing her shirt over her stomach.

"Claire!" Claire turned around already knowing who called her.

"What do you want Charlie?" Claire asked a hand placed protectively over her stomach.

"Just wanted to talk, love." Charlie said laughing.

Claire rolled her eyes in return but didn't tell him to go away.

"What's up? How are you?" he continued.

"Fine." Claire replied.

"Are you sure? I saw you this morning."

"Stop spying on me Charlie." Claire snapped. "I don't need a babysitter."

Charlie shut his mouth slightly hurt, "I wasn't spying like that, I'm just worried about you, you are pregnant if you haven't noticed." he said chuckling quietly.

"Oh Charlie, I've noticed, I noticed a long time ago. The question is Charlie Pace did you notice?" Claire said stalking away as fast as her legs could carry her.

Charlie stared after her contemplating to turn back and just let her be, until she collapsed.

* * *

"Claire-bear..." Charlie said smiling at her when she opened her eyes.

She smiled slightly back, "what happened last night?"

"Oh well, we had wild passionate sex." Charlie said nonchalantly and offering her a smile.

Claire giggled, "what time is it?"

"Almost 9."

"Crap." Claire said sitting up all the way then noticing a tray of food was on top of her.

"Aww you made me breakfast." Claire said smiling.

"Yeah, I hope you like eggs." Charlie said sheepishly.

"I do, thank you. I'm sorry about all this, I mean...Thomas must be worried." Charlie's head jerked up to look at her.

"Thomas? You're going back to him?"

Claire blushed, "he's my boyfriend, Charlie, why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe cause he did that to you!" Charlie said standing up and walking around the room. "I'm not stupid Claire, he's...abusive. The question is why are you still with him?"

Claire stared at him as he paced around the room waiting for her answer. He eventually turned to look at her and blue met blue.

"Please don't go back to him, Claire. Stay here, with me."

Claire moved the tray and got out of the large bed. "I don't even know you." she whispered leaving the room and going back to her own apartment.

* * *

"Claire wake up, Claire, honey?" Kate asked stoking her cheek to try and get her to come to.

Claire's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Charlie, and his hand holding her own.

"Hey." she wheezed putting a hand to her eyes. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Charlie whispered taking his other hand and going towards her face. His hand hovered above her face ready to caress it when he realized what he was doing and put it back where it had been. "How do you feel?"

"Thirsty, where's the water?"

Claire saw Charlie glance at Kate and Hurley who were behind him.

"Um some will be here soon, love, but right now try and rest." Charlie said leaning down to kiss her forehead a little surprised she didn't pull away. "Sleep Claire." he whispered in her ear as she felt her eyes flutter shut.

Charlie watched over her until he knew she was finally fully asleep then he turned to Kate. Kate saw an odd gleam in his eye something she didn't remember seeing in Charlie.

"We need to find water, she's not dying I won't allow it." he threatened looking back down at the pregnant women then back up at Kate.

"Where the hell is Jack?"

* * *

"I'm sorry I yelled at you then ran out." Claire said meekly looking down at her feet later that night.

"It's fine, Claire." Charlie said shrugging and allowing her to come into the hotel room.

"I was just confused...and stuff. I feel really bad."

"Claire it's fine, really." Charlie said waving it off.

"Your right, you know, about us not really knowing each other."

Claire looked back down at her feet. "I didn't—"

"No, I was thinking, we could maybe go out to eat tonight and really learn about each other. I mean, aren't you still going to stay with me?" Charlie asked giving her a cheeky grin.

Claire despite herself smiled back at him, "ok, lets go. You can even choose this time."

Charlie smiled, "ok."

"Ok." Claire said smiling back at him.

"So where are you going to take me, Charlie Pace?" Claire asked as they head out of the room.

"Well, I was thinking McDonald's."

Claire laughed, "you better be kidding, Charlie, I hate McDonald's."

"hm, I learned something new about you already." Charlie said smiling and nudging her arm. "What else do you hate?"

"Hm I hate...Burger King too, most fast food except Chipotle, sad films, twinkies, and birds."

"Why do you hate birds?" Charlie asked confused.

"Well, I saw the movie the Birds by Alfred Hitchcock and it totally freaked my out, ever since then I can't stand birds."

Charlie laughed at her while Claire glared back at him.

"what about you?" she asked.

"Well I hate hot weather, most vegetables, lemonade, and the color pink."

Claire laughed, "pink and lemonade? Why do you hate pink?"

"Well, I don't know it always reminds me of, like, Pepto-bismal, and when I was little I always had stomach aches so I'd have it all the time, and I hated it. Besides the color is really ugly, and girls who wear too much pink totally turn me off."

Claire giggled at him. "Wow. Well why do you hate lemonade?"

Charlie blushed embarrassed. "My brother played a trick on me and tried to get me to drink...pee. He said it was lemonade, haven't touched it since."

Claire scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Ew! That's disgusting."

Charlie laughed, "I know."

"Poor little Charlie." Claire said as they got into his rented car.

"What do you like?" Charlie asked glancing at her.

"Well, I like horror movies, music, books, stuff like that."

"Claire Littleton you are very vague." Charlie noted.

Claire blushed, "sorry, I can't think of stuff I like right off the bat."

Charlie shrugged, "yeah, me neither."

They were silent as they drove in the car on the way to the restaurant.

"Do you have any siblings?" Charlie asked suddenly.

"No, you have a brother though."

Charlie nodded, "yeah he's older. Do you wish you had siblings?"

"Sometimes, it's always just been my mom and me, I mean my parents got divorced early on, like I was 10 when it happened, I haven't seen my dad since."

Charlie glanced at her, "oh."

"Yeah, no big deal." Claire shrugging it off.

They were silent the rest of the drive until they came to the restaurant and parked the car.

"Ok, are you ready to get to know each other?" Charlie joked getting out of the car.

Claire smiled getting out with him, "yep."

"Good, lets go."

Claire grabbed for Charlie's hand surprising him and they walked into the restaurant together.

(A/n: I'm assuming in Austalia they have fast food, just an assumption if they don't you can correct me. I hope you liked it! thank you again to everyone who reviewed! I hope it isn't too confusing.)


	5. The LoveCats

**A/n:** I couldn't help to update after Wednesdays nights episode with Claire and Charlie and WOW! All the stuff that was let out about Claire. WOW. lol. I kinda suspected that was her dad, and now I want to work that in here some how...I get it in there. ANd then CLaire's hair all black wow her eyes like came out at you, it was kinda freaky. Yeah, so I will work on that. Another thing for this chapter is I couldn't figure out where to end this, I guess it ends in an ok spot but I kinda wanted to go on but...whatever. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to: _Lost-Inuyasha_ for the last update on chapter 4! and to anyone else that read it. I'm glad your enjoying it.

**Chapter 5: The Lovecats**

* * *

_We move like cagey tigers  
We couldn't get closer than this  
The way we walk  
The way we talk  
The way we stalk  
The way we kiss  
We slip through the streets  
While everyone sleeps  
Getting bigger and sleeker  
And wider and brighter  
We bite and scratch and scream all night  
Let's go and throw  
All the songs we know..._

Into the sea  
You and me  
All these years and no one heard  
I'll show you in spring  
It's a treacherous thing  
We missed you hissed the lovecats

We're so wonderfully wonderfully wonderfully  
Wonderfully pretty!  
Oh you know that I'd do anything for you...  
We should have each other to tea huh?  
We should have each other with cream  
Then curl up by the fire  
And sleep for awhile  
It's the grooviest thing  
It's the perfect dream

Into the sea  
You and me  
All these years and no one heard  
I'll show you in spring  
It's a treacherous thing  
We missed you hissed the lovecats

We're so wonderfully wonderfully wonderfully  
Wonderfully pretty!  
Oh you know that I'd do anything for you...  
We should have each other to dinner huh?  
We should have each other with cream  
Then curl up in the fire  
Get up for awhile  
It's the grooviest thing  
It's the perfect dream

Hand in hand  
Is the only way to land  
And always the right way round  
Not broken in pieces  
Like hated little meeces...  
How could we miss  
Someone as dumb as this?

I love you... let's go...  
Oh... solid gone...  
How could we miss  
Someone as dumb as this?

_ The Lovecats By The Cure_

* * *

"Where'd you get the water, Charlie?" Claire asked as she took huge gulps of water and looking at the ex-rocker.

Charlie looked down sheepishly. "Well, honestly I didn't get you the water, it's a whole long story, I'm glad your alright."

Claire smiled at him, "thanks, I'm glad I'm alright too, I don't know what would've happened if..." she trailed off looking at her stomach. "Charlie? Do you remember when we...met?" she asked looking up at him.

He smirked sitting beside her and nodded, "yeah I remember, the concert right? With Thomas?"

Claire nodded looking at the water again, "how about when we went to the record store?"

Charlie looked at her funny, "why are you bringing all this stuff up? I mean, I don't mind or anything but...are you alright?"

Claire nodded not looking at him, "I just...thanks for being here for me, I think people are afraid of me or something." Charlie laughed,

"Claire what's there to be scared of? Your 8 months pregnant?"

"I'm a time-bomb, Charlie! What happens when I go into labor? What if something happens? I mean, I am another problem on this stupid island. What if—"

"Claire you'll be fine, and Jack will probably deliver the baby, he _is_ a doctor." Charlie said smiling at her.

Claire looked at him for a long time before opening her mouth to a question she long wanted to ask."When are they going to rescue us, Charlie?" Claire asked looking at him with a pleading look.

Charlie looked at her sympathetically not wanting to give away the fact that no one was coming. "Soon, love, soon." he whispered leaning down to kiss her forehead.

She moved away from him turning her back on him, "I'm talking to you, but not letting you touch me, you lost that privilege a long time ago." Claire whispered, but Charlie heard every word of it.

He sighed and got out of the tent before she started yelling at him. Meanwhile Claire silently cried for everything that happened to her in the last year, with Charlie, with Thomas, with her mother, and her real father, and especially with herself.

* * *

Claire walked into the hotel she had gotten to know so well in the last few months. She went up to his room and was surprised to see he was packing up.

"Where are you going?" Claire asked looking around Charlie's room.

"I'm...leaving Claire." Charlie said not looking at her.

"Oh." Claire said looking down at her shoes then back up at Charlie with a confused look, "leaving?

"Yeah, this was our last tour, we...I am going...back to...England." Charlie stuttered.

"Oh." Claire whispered this time not even adding anymore.

"But you can come visit me anytime you want, it'll be fun, have you ever been to England?" Charlie asked walking towards her.

Claire shook her head quietly still shocked that he was leaving.

She assumed he was going to leave sometime, but not now, not when they had become so close. Friends, they were just friends that was it, there was just that one kiss but...that isn't important, she was with Thomas. Charlie was just her friend...right?

"Well, I'm telling you, you should visit! It'll be amazing, Claire you'll love it." Charlie said smiling, standing in front of her.

She tried to smile and she tried not to let her voice crack from the beginning of crying. "Yeah." she wheezed hoping he didn't think she was a total freak. "I'll come visit you, soon." she said smiling as he wrote his phone number and address on a piece of paper.

"Here's my cell number when you come to England."

She smiled and nodded. "Can't wait." she made an excuse to leave and hugged him one last time and left the hotel so she could cry in piece.

* * *

A few days went by on the island and people went about doing there own thing. Charlie came by to visit her once then was off on another adventure with the 'popular' group as an ex-high school teacher called them. Art or something like that Claire thought as she sipped her water.

She was starting to miss Charlie constantly hovering around her, even if she yelled at him whenever he was around her. She couldn't help it he just hurt her so badly. She sighed looking at the water she had to get herself.

Yesterday Charlie had gotten it for her, today, she hadn't seen him all day. She heard people were going to go to the caves to make it more homely, supposedly people were moving up there but not Claire.

Claire liked the beach, the sun, everything about it, it gave her hope. Sighing as she scanned the beach again for Charlie, she wondered where the hell he had gotten to, when she heard there was a cave-in, in the caves.

* * *

Claire got up from Thomas's latest beating, and staggered to the bathroom. It had been 3 months since Charlie had left Australia and still she hadn't gone to see him. She kept saying she'd look into it the next day but never did.

She hadn't gotten a single phone call from him either, leading her to believe that he had found someone else, someone better, someone who was available.

Claire rubbed the blood off her face and arms and looked deep into her blue eyes. What she saw there scared her, fear, defeat, sadness were present in her eyes.

No happiness, or liveliness, just depression.

She left the bathroom suddenly and went to there bedroom to get a suitcase and her essentials, she was going to England to visit Charlie.

A week later Claire found herself on the larger part of the island of England wondering where she was going to go now. She looked around seeing no one she recognized and she felt panic rise in her system.

She told Thomas that a friend had invited her to go to England with her, Cathy, her supposed friend she was going with was covering for her back in Australia.

Claire slowly walked towards the sliding glass doors out into the London rain her suitcase rolling behind her. She looked at the piece of paper Charlie had given her months earlier and held it tightly in her fist where it had been resting for almost 24 hours.

She waved down one of the numerous taxis outside and told him where to go. The driver kept asking her questions and she responded with short replies.

Finally they pulled up to a brick building and she payed the cabby for his services. She nervously approached the building and tried to find Charlie's name on it. Finally she saw CP-Charlie Pace and she pressed the button.

"'Ello?"

She smiled when she heard Charlie's voice. "Charlie?" she asked biting her lip.

"Whose this?" he demanded.

She felt a twinge of hurt vibrate off her body but she bit her lip, "it's Claire? Claire Littleton? Fred introduced us in Australia." she said quietly wondering if this whole thing was a mistake.

What would happen if it wasn't him? Or he totally forgot who she was? What if she was just a fling to him? Where would she go? She had no more money for a hotel? She'd end up being one of thos e crazy people sleeping on a bench or something.

"Claire?" S

She nodded then remembered he couldn't see her. "Yeah."

"Hold on I'll come down there."

"Ok." she waited a few minutes until she saw Charlie come into her line of vision.

"Hey." he said smiling at her and letting her in.

He looked so different, dark circles decorated his skin underneath his eyes. His hair looked kind of dirty, along with his clothes and his skin was littered with grime. There was a strange look in his eyes too, as if he was demanding after something or someone, Claire added silently trying to smile at the man she had met only months previous.

"H-Hi." she stuttered smiling. "Sorry to show up like this—"

"it's fine! It's great even! Wow, you look great! How are you?"

She smiled and nodded, "I'm fine."

"Oh do you wanna come in? Sorry I was just finishing something." Charlie rambled opening the door for her to come in she stepped in and smiled as they headed towards the elevator.

"How are you?" she asked looking at him.

"Fine, fine, I'm great." he rambled pressing the button to go up a few dozen times.

She looked at him weirdly till he finally stopped, "really? You don't seem fine." Claire muttered then wincing hoping he didn't hear that.

He wasn't even paying attention to her, he was picking his black nail polish off. She took a deep breath in, and wondered what the hell was going on with him when the elevator came and they stepped into it. "So what brings you to England?" he asked looking at her.

"Well, um, you." she stuttered.

"Oh." Charlie said quietly. "Well then I'll have to show you a good time in England now won't I?" Charlie said laughing and suddenly Claire felt a lot better, he was still Charlie he just looked different.

Claire smiled happily at him as we walked into his apartment. It was messy, like the hotel room, Claire had grown to know so well.

"Hm." was all she dared to say but Charlie wasn't even paying attention.

"Well, put your stuff anywhere and lets have a drink." Charlie said pouring some scotch into two cups as Claire dropped her stuff on his couch, he brought the cups over to where she was standing and handed one to her.

"Cheers." he said smiling and clinking his glass to hers. She smiled and did the same as they drank together getting ready for the weeks ahead.

* * *

"Charlie? Are you alright?" Claire yelled going over to the dirt covered man.

Charlie coughed staring at her as she waddled over to him. If Claire could've ran she would've.

He opened his mouth to say something to her but another round of coughing let out of his mouth. By this time she was right infront of him and hugging him with all her might.

"I'm sorry." Claire whispered hugging him closer as he wrapped his arms around her.

"For what?" Charlie asked in a slightly strangled voice.

Claire sniffed whipping her tears that had just sprouted from her eyes away, "your trying, and I'm sorry for always yelling at you."

He looked down at his shoes. "It's fine, you deserve to yell what I did...I'm sorry." Charlie said looking into her blue eyes.

"You almost died." Claire whispered.

"Well actually...yeah, I guess I did." Charlie said smiling down at her.

"Don't scare me again." Claire said smacking him on the head.

Charlie laughed rubbing where she hit him, "sorry, love."

"You should be." Claire said smiling then hugging him again. "I'm glad your ok."

"Yeah, me too." Charlie muttered looking down at her.

Later that night Claire didn't see him around the beach so she figured he had went back to the caves. She lay down on the soft sand and closed her eyes it was the first time since arriving at the island she slept a whole night through. She didn't even have any dreams, it was the best sleep she had, had in awhile.

In the morning she woke up and did her usual morning routine. Go to the bathroom in the forest, eat some fruit, go to the bathroom again, sort through some clothes, think of names, got back to the bathroom, try and read a page of a book, write in her diary, go to the bathroom, go get some water.

As she was sitting writing her diary though her regular routine was interrupted.

"Mornin love." Charlie said coming over to her.

She smiled at him, happy to see he brought water with him saving her a trip to the water hut.

"Mornin Charlie." she said smiling and taking a sip of her water.

"You want to take a walk?" he asked suddenly.

She opened her mouth to say no but her mouth had a mind of it's own. "Sure."

He helped her up and they started to walk down the beach. They walked silently for awhile until Claire remembered she had to finish her laundry so they headed back towards 'civilization.'

"What do you miss about the real world?" Claire asked suddenly as they head towards her hut.

"Ice cream." Charlie said looking on with a dreamy look.

Claire laughed.

"You?"

"A bed." Claire muttered rubbing her lower back.

Charlie smiled and went to rub her lower back forgetting they weren't on the best terms yet. She let out a small noise as he rubbed her back ignoring how she was suppose to still be mad at him.

They kept at there little game until they got to Claire's shelter and started taking her laundry down.

"Is food all you miss Charlie?" Claire asked as he named yet another edible thing he missed.

He laughed and nodded, "Claire, love, your pregnant what do you miss?"

She smiled already knowing the answer. "Peanut butter." she said wistfully.

"Of course." Charlie muttered smirking down at her.

Claire smiled back at him and took a sip of her water.

"Move to the caves with me, Claire." Charlie demanded suddenly.

She shook her head smiling despite how serious he was. "No way, Charlie." she said.

"Why?"

"I like the beach."

"I worry about you out on this beach what if...something happened or something." Charlie said worry lacing his voice as he kicked at the ground.

Claire laughed, "Charlie, nothing is going to happen to me here, there are other people on the beach. I like the beach it gives me hope."

He sighed looking at her, "but what about the sun? How–"

"Thus my hat, Charlie." she said gesturing to her hat and smiling at him. "I like the beach." she said again as he opened his mouth.

"If I found you peanut butter would you move to the beach?" she hesitated then nodded knowing she had this one in the bag, no way could he find peanut butter on a deserted island.

"Ok." she said smiling as they shook hands.

Hours later Claire still felt the warmth of his hand in hers.

(A/n: was it a good place to end? I hope so. Lol. Please review. I'm starting to sound pathetic. Man. ok. thanks for reading and reviewing and I am hoping you like it so far.)


	6. Anniversary

A/n: yeah! I didn't wait a month to update! I updated fast! Lol. So Here is chapter 6 I'm very excited for this one! I finished it last night but then there was a mad rush at my house to use the computer. lol. yeah. So! I'm done w/ it and its all good and happy and...short. But it has A LOT of important and intersting things. I left it on kinda a cliffy so don't get too mad at me! Thankx again to my wonderful and lovely reviewer Lost-Inuyasha! Thankx for reviewing! by now your basically who I'm writing this for. lol.

**Chapter 6: Anniversary**

* * *

_A year ago today we stood  
Above this same awakening world  
I held you...  
You never wanted me to know  
Another year ago today  
Before this same awakening world  
I held you...  
I never meant to let you go  
There was a moment  
There always is  
When time stood still  
And always was this...  
One endless moment  
You turn in pain  
And I always let you go  
Over and over again...  
A year ago tonight we lay  
Below this same remembering sky  
I kissed you  
You never wanted me to know...  
Another year ago tonight  
Behind this same remembering sky  
I kissed you...  
I never meant to let you go  
Another moment  
There always is  
As time stands still  
and always is this...  
One endless moment  
You tell me all  
And I hold you and I kiss you  
And I never let you go  
I never let you go..._

_ Anniversary By The Cure_

* * *

Claire walked up the familiar steps to Charlie Pace's house, it was her annual visit. Claire Littleton visited Charlie every 2 months to see how he was, what he was up to, and most of all to help her through her times with Thomas.

Claire had been doing this for at least a year, she was surprised that Thomas hadn't caught on yet, she was also thrilled because she couldn't handle not seeing Charlie. It was hard enough not to talk to anyone for 2 months but forever?

That was out of the question.

Claire let herself into his apartment knowing where the key already was. She went up to his apartment and opened his door. She was surprised to find him talking with some short guy she had never seen before.

"Claire!" Charlie said surprised as she walked into his apartment dragging her suitcase behind her.

"Hey!" Claire said smiling and going over to him, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and looked to his friend.

"I'm Claire." she said introducing herself.

"Micky." the short guy said smiling at her.

"Claire, I thought you weren't coming until 5."

Claire gave him a weird look, "Charlie, it _is_ 5."

Charlie laughed slightly, "could you give us a few more minutes, go get settled, you know in that room."

Claire nodded and went to the room as his attention turned to Micky. She came back in a few minutes later to see Micky leaving and Charlie looking extremely happy.

Claire looked at Charlie full in the face, she had grown use to the dark circles under his eyes and the sweat that sometimes dripped down his face. She even grew used the jiggle of his hand at odd times. She knew what the symptoms were but she refused to believe that Charlie.

Her Charlie could be into _that_.

She shook her head and looked at him, "so, I'm here, what do you wanna do for dinner?" she asked looking at him.

"Uh...whatever is fine. I'm not that hungry." he said a little distracted.

"Ok, then my choice! I really liked that restaurant we went to last time, remember? The little one with those really cool decorations."

Charlie nodded smiling at her, "ok, let me just go to the bathroom and then we can leave, ok?"

Claire nodded watching as he went towards the little bathroom he had with his hand in his pocket.

Claire sighed not wanting to think of what was in his pocket, or what he was about to do, or why Micky was in his apartment. This was Charlie, her loveable, accepting, confiding Charlie.

* * *

Claire giggled at Charlie as he dipped his dirty finger into the empty jar.

"Mmmm Peanut Butter." he said slightly moaning.

Claie giggled again and dipped her own finger into the jar, "yum."

They had made a deal about a day ago where if Charlie found Peanut butter she would move to the caves with him. She was moving. He 'found' peanut butter. As they 'finished' off the jar of peanut butter Claire looked at Charlie. She really looked at him.

She remembered looking at him when she used to go visit him in England, there he looked horrible. Here, there was something about him, he looked more...alive. Lately that is, if you had asked her a couple days ago what was going on with Charlie she woulda thought withdrawal but said outloud he had the flu. But lately he seemed to have become better, no dark rings under his eyes, no sweating that much, he looked almost like the Charlie she had met so long ago.

"You look good Charlie." she said smiling at him.

"You do too, you know, besides for the whole baby thing. I mean, not to say your fat or something, you look...well." he stammered.

She blushed, "thanks."

They sat quietly together each lost in memories of the other one when suddenly Charlie spoke up. "We should get going, it's gonna take awhile to get to the caves."

Claire sighed and rolled her eyes, "do I really have to go Charlie? I mean, I like the beach its nice!"

"Claire, your pregnant, I don't know if the sun is too good for you."

Claire sighed again and slowly got up, "fine, lets start packing."

"Good."

Claire was surprised at the amount of things she found around her little 'home.' By the time they finished packing it was nearly lunch so they stopped to eat then they were on there way.

They talked little as they went to the caves. Claire was surprised to find the silence didn't really bother her. She liked this quiet version of Charlie almost as much as the loud version when he rambled and looked so damn cute.

"Charlie?" she asked as he helped her over a fallen tree.

"Yes, love?"

"Do you remember when I used to come visit you in London?"

"Of course! I remember the first time you showed up on my door."

Claire smiled at the memory. "Yeah? I remember being scared."

"Really?" Charlie asked laughing. "Well I remember—"

"Hey you guys." Hurley said coming up to them. "Going to the caves?"

Claire smiled and nodded, "Charlie made me go, he found peanut butter?"

"Really? Cause he kept buggin me to find some. Thank god he finally found some." Hurley said chuckling.

"Yeah, but it wasn't real peanut butter." Claire added in an apologetic tone.

"Oh, man." Hurley said looking a little crust fallen.

"Just don't go all crazy on me again Charlie and beg for peanut butter, you've been lookin a little—"

"yea ok thanks Hurley see you later!" Charlie rambled pushing Claire forward to keep walking. "We want to get there before night fall."

"Yeah." Claire added looking behind him to see Hurley looking confused.

"He's right, you've been looking sick for the past couple of days." Claire said looking at him carefully.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine. Lets go." Claire watched after him as he hurried his pace leaving her wattling with one of her bags.

* * *

Laughter could be heard echoing in the restaurant, it was 10:30 at night and the couple had been sitting at the table for almost 3 straight hours.

"I can't believe you." Claire said shaking her head and laughing.

Charlie smiled at her, "yeah I know, I'm just—"

"a liar?"

"Uh no."

"then what? I really don't believe that story."

"Well it happened, I swear! Ask Liam."

"He's conveniently not here."

"Oh well."

"Hm..." Claire said thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Life. You. Thomas." Claire said shrugging.

"Oh." Charlie said playing with the tape on his hands.

"Ch—"

"I'm moving. Again."

"What? Why?" Claire asked confused.

"To LA." Charlie said looking down at his hands.

"Why?"

"I just...need a change. I bought a house and everything, it's really nice."

"Really?" Claire asked trying to be happy for him.

"Yeah." Charlie said nodding. "And I uh...I want you to come with me."

"I'm sorry?" Claire asked confused.

"Yeah. I want you to move in with me, in LA." Charlie said finally looking at her.

Blue met Blue and Claire had already said yes.

* * *

They got to the caves and Charlie showed Claire where he had been sleeping. "I know its not much...but if you want to sleep there that's fine. Or you can move...which ever your most comfortable with."

Claire smiled and set her stuff down beside his. "Here, is fine."

"Good, cool. I mean..."

Claire shook her head and started making her bed with help from Charlie. "So what do we do now?" Claire asked when her bed was all made and people walked around them.

"Uh...whatever you want." Charlie said shrugging.

"Well, can we play cards? I haven't played cards in awhile." Claire said shyly.

"Sure, love." Charlie said smiling and pulling a deck out from a bag. "Found these in one of the suitcases before you burned all of them."

Claire blushed and had a brief moment of sadness for the people who they had to burn only a couple days before. "That was sad." she muttered.

"Yeah." he agreed.

Claire didn't bother to add that she knew he wasn't there but let the whole thing go and they played cards in peace. They played 11 games before they got so tired they weren't even paying attention to what they were doing. Claire couldn't remember having so much fun in one night, on a desert island no less.

"Thanks Charlie it was fun. Different, usually it takes me forever to go to sleep." Claire said laughing as she pulled some blankets around her.

Charlie smiled, "your welcome, we'll have to do this again sometime."

"Of course! We have eternity on this island." Claire said half serious and half joking. Making fun of their situation was the only way she could deal with it.

"Yeah." he agreed his voice becoming heavy with sleep. Charlie drifted off thoughts of the pretty pregnant blonde next to him swirling around in his head until he was woken up by the pretty girl screaming bloody murder.

"HELP ME!"

And he was up in an instant to see what was wrong.

(A/n: so? how was it? I know short but...good?


	7. Just One Kiss

**A/n:** So this chapter/sequence thing isn't exactly RIGHT w/ the show. Cause I accidently forgot to put in the other time she was attacked so...deal with it. It's a very improtant chapter! and i'm veery proud of it cause a SECRET it revealed! yeah! lol. first updated of may. damn. lol. I had trouble naming this chapter so i hope its good! I would like to thank too: _livelovelast, synclaire232, Lost-Inuyasha, LaughSpazm, Lauren the Oxymoron, Brittany, Bill, _and_ Metal Kin_ for all the reviews you have reviewed for this story! THANKS!

**Chapter 7** **_Just One Kiss_**

_

* * *

_

_I remember the time that you rained all night  
The queen of Siam in my arms  
Remember the time that the islands sank  
But nobody opened their eyes_

Remember that time that the trees fell down  
The wood crashing through the wall  
Remember the sound that could wake the dead  
But nobody woke up at all

Somebody died for this  
Somebody died for just one kiss

Remember the time that the sky went black  
We waited alone on the sands  
Remember the taste of the raging sea  
But nobody held out their hands

Somebody died for this  
Somebody died  
For just one kiss

Just one kiss  
Just one kiss

_ Just One Kiss By The Cure_

_

* * *

_

Claire was having the worst time trying to come up with an excuse as to why she was moving half way across the world to, America.

LA exactly.

Charlie had asked her a month ago and he was coming back to Australia to get her next week and still she hadn't broken up or thought of an excuse as to why she was moving to LA with a man who wasn't Thomas.

But every time she saw Thomas she couldn't tell him, it was as if his presence made her not want to abandon him even though he hit her sometimes. She looked across the table at him and opened her mouth, now she thought to herself repeating the simple word in her mind at least 50 times before her mouth actually made a sound.

"Thomas." she started tucking some hair behind her ear.

He looked at her sharply and raised an eyebrow, "Claire?"

"Thomas, I uh...I'm leaving."

He stared at her for a few minutes and she wondered how he would react. She hoped, she prayed he wouldn't hit her.

"Ok." he said getting up silently.

"Ok? Is that ALL you have to say?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Where's the hitting and screaming?"

"I actually met someone else, too."

"What? Who!?" Claire yelled standing up.

_She_ wanted to be the one to break up with _him._ Not that other way around! This was her moment! Not his!

"Sam."

"SAM! That's my best friend, Thomas! What the hell!?" Claire yelled placing her hands on her hips.

Not only was he doing what _she_ wanted to do but with her best friend? NO! Absolutely not!

"Well, we got to talking a few months back and I really liked her Claire. If you weren't so blind you'd be able to see that this was a good change for us, we both met different people." He said reasonably.

Claire stared at him for a few minutes. "Different people?"

"I'm not an idiot, Claire, I know you were seeing that druggie, Charlie. It's not like you were going on a business trip or anything you work at the damn Fish N Fry not a fantastic company."

Claire continued to stare at him wondering if what she was hearing was really what she was hearing. "So we're breaking up?" she whispered wondering if any tears would come.

"Yeah, we both met different people, now, when are you leaving? Cause now would be great! I was planning on having Sam over so we can—"

"not now! I leave next week."

"Then get out now! We're broken up Claire I don't think it'd be fair if our others found us in bed together." Thomas said with a smirk.

"No...but I have—"

"good it's settled. You have 2 hours to get out."

"Thomas!" Claire shrieked, "I can't do that! I have plans and—"

"Claire leave!" Thomas yelled finally losing his cool.

Claire felt herself shrink away from him and almost crawl into a ball.

"Claire, I asked you nicely the first time, now get out!" Thomas yelled walking towards her.

Claire backed away trying to act bravely until his hand made contact with her skin.

* * *

Claire cried uncontrollably. She just couldn't stop, someone had just attacked her twice in a matter of two nights. She didn't understand how someone could want to hurt her or her baby.

What was the matter with these people?

Someone on this island was attacking her.

Someone they still hadn't caught yet.

She looked over at Jack and Michael talking quietly with Charlie who looked shaken. Claire curled herself into a ball and tried to control the sobs that escaped her mouth.

So far it wasn't working.

Finally Charlie came over to her and handed her a blanket. When She didn't take it from him he wrapped it around her shoulders and sat beside her.

"I won't let anything get you, Claire, I'm here if you want to close your eyes." he said soothingly.

She hesitantly laid her head on his shoulder but didn't take the offer to close her eyes because whenever she closed them even if it was just for a second she saw herself being attacked again and again.

Finally the sun came up and Claire got off Charlie to go on a much needed walk. She couldn't stand everyone staring at her for any longer. Eventually she got tired and sat on a rock. She opened her bag and took her journal out. After awhile she heard someone behind her and she immediately closed the little book.

"Dear Diary, still on the bloody island. Today I swallowed a bug." Charlie said smiling down at her and offering her a cup of tea. "Just because we're on a deserted island doesn't mean we have to act like savages unlike these yanks." Charlie said sitting beside her. "How are you?"

Claire nodded, "fine."

"You know, Claire, I know that this all, this whole thing must be scary for you. Being pregnant and alone of this dreaded island, more scary for you then any of us because...well. Yeah." Charlie stumbled glancing down at her stomach.

Claire shifted uncomfortably and tried to avoid his eye.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could start all over, you know, forget everything that happened on that _other_ island or...3 and be friends, again. You know, how we used to be...and I'm thinking that you're going to need a friend soon, and a good one." Charlie said laughing hesitantly.

Claire finally looked at him and she opened her mouth.

"Just friends, nothing else. I don't want to pressure you or whatever." Charlie added on quickly upon seeing her face.

"Charlie..." Claire started not knowing what to say. She wanted to be his friend again, like how they were so long ago. But she wasn't sure if she could handle the roller coaster that was Charlie.

But she was really enjoying his company recently and maybe she _did_ need a friend, or sorts. He was after all the only person she knew on this bloody island.

"That's ok." Charlie said getting up and walking away leaving a humiliated Claire sitting on a rock with a diary in one hand and a cup in the other.

* * *

She sat there awhile until someone was sent to get her to have her go see the doctor. She sat in front of him as he asked her multiple questions about health and what happened last night. Regular doctor questions nothing really special.

Claire couldn't help but notice though he had the same eyes as the man who had come to see her after the accident. The man who she later found out was her father. Claire shuddered at the thought of the man, and how Jack looked like him. That got her thinking, because she hadn't thought about the man in months years even. Though whenever she thought of her mother the man was present too. She shook her head to try and stay focused on Jack's question's and not on Jack's eyes.

Or the man.

"Ok, Claire, I am going to give you some of these pills. They wouldn't hurt you or the baby they're just going to keep you from—"

"What?" Claire asked her blue eyes widened. "You want to give me sleeping pills? You think I'm crazy don't you? Everyone thinks I'm crazy! It's just because I'm pregnant!" Claire yelled standing up.

Jack stared at her confused, "no Claire, these pills just—"

"no! No! I will not have you trying to drug me! I am not insane!" Claire yelled grabbing her bags and starting to walk away.

She ignored Charlie when he tried to say hi and she ignored Charlie yelling at Jack for her.

* * *

"Are you ready, love?" Charlie asked smiling at her.

Claire nodded happily and grabbed all of her bags from her hotel room.

"Are you sure that doesn't hurt?" Charlie asked gesturing to her face where a large bruise sat.

"oh, yeah, I just...fell."

Charlie looked about ready to roll his eyes at her excuse but instead said, "you know, we left him, there won't be anymore hitting, love." Charlie said hugging her.

Claire buried her head in his shoulder and smiled. "I know." she whispered.

"Good, now lets go."

Claire nodded and he helped her carry her bags downstairs to the car waiting for them. They drove to the airport not saying much to each other, Claire was too excited to talk. Entering the airport they checked their bags and went through security. Finally they were already for their flight, just one more hour and Claire would be living in LA with Charlie Pace.

"I'm so excited!" Claire gushed happily.

Charlie smiled at her, "wait till you see the house, it's amazing." Charlie said wrapping an arm around her.

Claire smiled snuggling closer to him, "thanks Charlie." she said quietly closing her eyes.

"For what?" Charlie asked surprised.

"Everything." she answered before his lips caught hers.

Claire smiled when she felt his lips capturing hers and she couldn't help the warm gushy feeling rolling around in her stomach. When Charlie pulled away and mumbled an apology all Claire could think about was his lips on her's again.

And again.

Oh yeah, she was defiantly excited to be living with Charlie Pace. If his kisses were half as good as...other things she'd be in bed everyday all day.

* * *

"Claire!" Charlie yelled running to catch up with the pregnant girl. "Claire! Claire! Wait a minute, let me talk to you!" Charlie yelled agitated.

"Go away Charlie!" Claire yelled when Charlie finally caught up with her.

"No, Claire! Would you wait a minute?!" Charlie yelled trying to catch his breath.

"No!" Claire yelled angrily. "I can't believe he gave me pills! I'm not insane! Someone attacked me!"

Charlie nodded still trying to catch his breath, "I know, love, and I believe you. You don't have to take those pills if you don't want to."

Claire let a sob escape, "it's just...everything! Everything is so complicated! I'll be do soon and then that will complicate things even more! I mean, no one's coming Charlie how are we going to deliver a baby on a bloody island!" Claire wailed. "And everyone thinks I'm insane I—Ah!"

Claire bent over holding her stomach. She moaned again and Charlie stared at her transfixed.

"Claire?" he asked afraid.

"Charlie, go get Jack!" Claire moaned clutching her stomach.

"No, no, I don't want to leave you alone! If I can quit drugs I can deliver a baby." Charlie said staring at her.

Claire shook her head and looked at him astonished. "Claire, I'm a drug addict, was a drug addict. I'm not anymore. I stopped."

"Charlie, go—Ah!" Claire groaned scrunching her face up. "Go get Jack!" she whimpered.

She held her stomach as she watched the Brit run through the jungle to get Jack. He came back fairly quickly and explained he had gotten a guy named Ethan.

"How are you?" he asked staring at her.

"Charlie...there's something I need to tell you." she said quietly still holding her stomach and completely ignoring the question.

"What is it?" Charlie asked a little afraid of the answer.

"The baby...it's yours." Claire whispered as Charlie stared at her his mouth semi open.

"I, what—?" he started to say when there was a voice behind them.

"Ethan, where's Jack?" Charlie asked confused when he saw Ethan alone.

"Hello, Claire." Ethan said in a creepy voice.

Charlie wrapped an arm around Claire not liking the way Ethan was looking at her.

"What do you want?" Claire asked afraid.

"I want you, of course." Ethan said advancing towards them. Charlie vowed to protect the women in front of him, even if his life depended on it, he would not let the mother of his child die.

No matter what.

(A/n: So there are some talking mistakes and plot mistakes but I hope its good anyway. If u like House and Veronica Mars then check my other story out! Hope u like this and please reveiw!)


	8. Boys Don't Cry

**A/n:** omg! I heard that Charlie is...gone from this gurl in English! and i screamed and then my teacher glared at me the rest of the period. I was sad. But is it true? is Charlie really gone? i didn't get to see the season finale! sigh. Ok, so thank you to the people who are still reading this! this is a really angsty chapter! it made me sad writing it! Thank you to everyone who is still reviewing too! I'm glad people still like this! I hope you still like it after this chapter.

* * *

_I would say I'm sorry  
If I thought that it would change your mind  
But I know that this time  
I've said too much  
Been too unkind_

I try to laugh about it  
Cover it all up with lies  
I try and  
Laugh about it  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
'cause boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry

I would break down at your feet  
And beg forgiveness  
Plead with you  
But I know that  
It's too late  
And now there's nothing I can do

So I try to laugh about it  
Cover it all up with lies  
I try to  
laugh about it  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
'cause boys don't cry

I would tell you  
That I loved you  
If I thought that you would stay  
But I know that it's no use  
That you've already  
Gone away

Misjudged your limits  
Pushed you too far  
Took you for granted  
I thought that you needed me more

Now I would do most anything  
To get you back by my side  
But I just  
Keep on laughing  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
'cause boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry

_-Boys Don't Cry By The Cure_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Boys Don't Cry**

Charlie Pace felt numb.

If his hand was chopped off right now he wouldn't be able to feel the damn thing. He had failed. He had failed his promise. He had failed many promises in his life but this was by far the worst one he had failed. He had let Claire be taken, and possibly let her die.

Charlie took in a breath and closed his eyes. He envisioned her pretty face, her blonde hair, her beautiful blue eyes, and her hot Australian accent. He wanted her so badly, he wanted her right next to him, holding his hand, giving him a cute smile. Smiles that felt like they were only meant for him, smiles that she had given him so much before...the incident.

Charlie squeezed his eyes closes willing himself not to think of the incident. Instead he focused on how he was going to find Claire, she had been missing now for one week.

One whole disastrous week.

A week where all he could think about was the unborn child inside her, and the fact that it was now his. He was going to be a father.

Father.

Strange.

Charlie was probably the furthest thing you would think of when you thought father.

Charlie was a drug addict.

An ex-rockstar.

A stealer.

A manipulator.

A person who would do anything for a good high.

But he was in love and now would have someone to love him. A child. He was going to be a father. If he ever saw Claire again. At that moment he made another promise, a promise that he would most defiantly keep.

He promised that once he got Claire back, because he _would _get Claire back, he would tell her he loved her, and they belonged together, then he'd get Jack to marry them. Because that's how it was suppose to be, that's what Charlie needed, a family.

His family, to protect and to love.

* * *

Claire smiled at the apartment that Charlie had bought them in the large American city.

"It's gorgeous." Claire said smiling setting her stuff down in the living room.

"You like it?" Charlie asked smiling at her and coming up behind her. "I thought you would." he whispered in her ear.

She turned around to face him and planted a kiss on his lips. "I love it." And she grabbed her stuff to go find a room to put them in.

"There's only one bed right now!" Charlie yelled out to her, suddenly feeling uncomfortable telling her this. "If you want I can sleep on the—"

"It's fine. Sleep in the bed with me!" Claire said popping her head into the kitchen.

Charlie smiled when he saw the look on her face as she said those words.

"I mean, not like that. Just sleep. Like, with our heads on pillows. No grunting or anything. I just..." she frowned knowing she was digging herself deeper into a hole. "Ok. Um...I'll shut up now."

Charlie laughed walking towards her. "You don't have to shut up. I know what you mean." he said quietly looking at her.

She smiled back at him and leaned up to kiss him. He responded quickly and before either of them knew it they were heading towards the bedroom to 'sleep.'

* * *

Charlie had the dream. He had been having that dream since the whole ordeal happened.

It'd start off with Claire yelling in the bedroom, then they'd be in the jungle with Ethan, instead of Ethan hanging Charlie he'd stab Claire and then he'd walk up with a scream in his throat.

He'd been meaning to try and find Jack for sleeping pills, but Jack always seemed busy these days with trying to solve one thing or another.

Charlie sighed, rubbing a dirty hand along his face. He tried to close his eyes again but all he saw was terror. Claire's terror more specifically.

He groaned getting out of his make-shift bed and stretched. He guessed it was somewhere around 3 in the morning, but he wasn't too sure.

He got ready to go on a walk around the jungle but stopped when he heard shouts for Jack. He looked over towards Jack who moments before had been asleep, now he looked very awake and worried.

"What's the matter?" he yelled getting out of bed and Charlie went to follow him.

What if they had found—

"Claire." he whispered seeing Locke carrying the pregnant girl towards Claire. Boone was following the older man looking pale and tired, and Charlie had a split second thought of where they were.

"Claire?" he asked louder going over to the group of people who were crowding her.

Locke had set her down on an empty bed and people who had been sleeping minutes before were crowing her. He pushed himself to the front of the large group and took her soft hands.

"Claire?" he asked again just as her eyes popped open.

She screamed.

She screamed loudly and she jumped off the bed and into a corner.

"Who, who are you?" she yelled tears running down her face then she spotted Charlie. She had rage written all over to face and Charlie was for a fleeting moment, scared.

"You!" she spat pointing at him.

And everyone looked at Charlie curiously.

What could the ex-rocker have done to the pretty blonde Aussie?

A lot. Charlie mentally answered as she advanced at him.

"You! What are you doing here!? Why are you here!? God! The last time I saw you—"

"Claire? Do you remember anything?" Jack asked looking at her.

Claire looked towards him confused. "Who are you? Who are you people? Where am I?"

"Everyone! Just back up!" Jack said speaking to the group.

Claire turned her attention back to Charlie, hate still etched into her face. "I hate you." She whispered but Charlie caught it.

He heard every single little word. And when he heard those 3 awful words he desperately wanted his stash. Too bad he had burned it weeks before. Charlie took a deep breath in and walked towards Claire despite her hateful words. "Claire? Do you remember anything? Why you are here?"

"I was on a plane, I was on a plane, to go give me baby away." Claire said crossing her arms. "It's Thomas' baby, for the record." she added glaring at him as Charlie felt a smile tug at his lips.

"No it's not. It's mine." he said walking closer to her. He wanted to make her remember right then, he needed her to remember then. They were doing to good, until... "Claire, I've missed you a lot. You, this guy, named Ethan took you. I was with you, I tried to help you."

"All you've ever tried to do Charlie, is help yourself! You're a selfish druggie who only wants to get high! That's why you weren't suppose to know about my child. You won't make a good father, drug addicts don't make good fathers." she spat waddling over to him. She was right in his face now. "You just ruin other people's lives. You ruined mine, that's for sure. And when you ruined it, you didn't even care, you just looked at me with your blue eyes. I still remember the raw emotion in them. Happiness. There was happiness in your eyes. Happiness that you ruined my life. How do you live with yourself everyday, Charlie? How do you live with yourself when all you do is use people?" she asked looking into his blue eyes.

Charlie stared at her feeling awful and numb. He remembered, he remembered it all.

But how did she know?

"How do you know?" he asked quietly.

"I've always known Charlie. I've always known." she said quietly then without warning she slapped him hard across the face. "Stay the hell away from me Charlie Pace. I hate you."

And she walked away as everyone in the caves saw the whole drama that had played out right before them curiosity vibrating off them they watched.

Charlie couldn't look at any of them, all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die. I guess Jack marrying us was out of the question, he thought sadly walking into the woods.

* * *

Claire smiled walking into the kitchen and setting the bags down. It had been a long day at work. After the first couple of months, Claire had decided to get a job, it was driving her insane just sitting around all day being bored and watching TV.

She needed adventure, and money.

Charlie was usually gone all day doing god knows what, she had given up asking what he did all day after about a month. Now Claire had been working for 6 months and living in America for almost a year, and she was loving it.

True, her and Charlie had their differences but ever since moving there it was like starting over, and she felt amazing. Charlie though, often acted a little weird and she tried to deny what he was doing.

Drugs.

Claire sighed shaking her head to get rid of that thought. She started to take the groceries out of the bags when she heard a crash from the bedroom followed by a giggle.

Claire froze feeling her insides turn to ice.

She set the frozen french fries down and headed to the back of the apartment where the bedroom was. As she got closer a voice in her head told her to turn back, grab her purse and run. But of course that human curiosity was tugging at her, and she pushed on. She finally got to the bedroom and with a shaky hand reached out and opened the door.

Smoke blocked her vision for a few seconds but it was cleared away when she saw her boyfriend in a Kama Sutra position with some brunette who she had never seen before. Needles were all around the room, on the floor on the bed, and there was an ashtray with possible 30 cigarettes put out. Claire took a deep breath in and felt her nails dig into her palms.

Charlie was there in bed with another women.

She stared at him and after ripping his mouth from the brunettes his pretty blue eyes met hers. She saw no remorse there, no recognition, no sadness, and no apology.

He was numb.

He was calm.

He was happy

And most of all he didn't care that she had seen him.

Claire felt tears well up in her eyes and she left the smokey room with all the needles. She left the frozen french fries where she had set them. She left the naked brunette on top of Charlie smoking her cigarettes.

And most of all she left Charlie Pace, high and alone.

(A/n: So? how was it? Good? bad? would it be wrong if I asked for reviews? I hope it wasn't too angsty!)


	9. Taking Off

**A/n:** Wow! It's been awhile since I updated this story! I hope people are still enjoying! I can't believe the finale still! it's overwhelming. sigh. Anywho here's chapter 9! and thank u still for the reviews! I cannot lie and say i hate them! hint hint. lol.

**Chapter 9 :Taking Off**

* * *

_Tomorrow I can start again  
With back to earth and carry on  
The same as I did yesterday  
Yeah I'll pick it up once more  
And morning I'll be onto it  
From square one start  
And push it for a bit  
Like I do everyday...  
I'll get it down for sure  
But tonight I climb with you  
Tonight  
So high with you  
Tonight I shine with you  
Tonight  
Oh I'm so alive with you  
Tomorrow I'll begin again  
With heavy head to hold it  
As I do it all like yesterday  
Yeah I'll break it out again  
And morning I'll be there in time  
For clock back move  
And make it for awhile  
To get through everyday...  
I'll roll it out the same  
But tonight I climb with you  
Tonight  
So high with you  
Tonight I shine with you  
Tonight I'm so alive...  
With you it's always here and never there  
With you it's always here and never where  
With you it's always here and never how  
With you it's always here and always now  
Yeah tomorrow I will start again  
With back to earth and carry on  
The same as I did yesterday  
Yeah I'll pick it up once more  
And morning I'll be onto it  
From square one start and "bit a for it push"  
Like I do everyday...  
I'll get it down for sure  
But tonight I climb with you  
Tonight  
So high with you  
Tonight I shine with you  
Tonight_

_-Taking Off by The Cure_

* * *

Claire sat in her shelter trying to brush her hair, she wasn't doing such a good job of it since it was hard to do anything while pregnant. Throwing down the comb and sighing she looked around the beach looking for a detraction. Her heart rate sped up and her hands became fists. She bit her tongue to keep from saying anything and tried to tare her eyes away from the handsome ex-rocker.

Charlie was walking across the beach right past her shelter, probably knowing she was in there watching him like a hawk. Ever since she came back from...where ever she had been and Charlie had killed the guy who had kidnaped her, called, Ethan, he had been taking daily walks past her shelter. She hadn't talked to him or even let him catch her looking at him, but she was sure he knew, somehow, that she was looking at him and wanting to talk to him.

The people on their side of the island barely talked to her, she wasn't sure if they talked to her before her abduction but they didn't now. She usually sat quietly in her shelter or at a waterfall writing in her diary or picking fruit. She wondered if they'd even notice if she disappeared again, she doubted it, except Charlie would notice.

Charlie walked past her tent everyday at the same exact time. People talked to Charlie, they didn't keep their distance from Charlie. Of course! Everyone loved Charlie! Except Claire, maybe that's why the stupid people on the stupid island didn't talk to her, because they all took Charlie's side. Stupid Fu—

"Claire?"

Claire looked up surprised someone 1)knew her name and 2)acknowledged her. "Yes?" she asked a little confused.

"We met before, but I guess you don't remember, I'm Locke."

Claire smiled and nodded. "Hi, I'm sorry I don't remember you. I don't remember a lot of people."

"Except Charlie."

Claire paused regarding the older man, "except Charlie." she repeated quietly.

"What are you doing now?"

Claire raised an eyebrow getting more surprised by the moment. "Sitting, waiting for my bladder to tell me it's time to take another pee break."

Locke laughed softly, "well can you tare yourself away?" Locke asked her.

Claire nodded and got up with difficulty. "So, do you need me for something?" Claire asked following Locke into the jungle.

"Well, yes."

"Um...Mr. Locke—"

"Just Locke is fine."

"Ok, Locke, you see, I'm kinda...pregnant and see I can't do much so—"

"you can handle this, Claire, don't worry." Claire bit her lip confused as she followed Locke deeper into the jungle. Finally as she was starting to get tired they came to a little clearing with some wood already cut.

"Here, you can sit here, your job is very easy. You just need to saw, can you manage that?"

Claire nodded sitting in the spot he had pointed to.

"So Claire, do you remember anything?" Locke asked as he sat down.

Claire shook her head as she began to saw. "Nothing."

"Not even the crash?"

"The crash is where everything stops."

"How do you know Charlie then?"

"I've known Charlie for years." Claire said her voice clipped.

"Where did you—"

"Can we please not discuss Charlie." Claire whispered feeling the tears in her eyes.

Locke looked at her for a few minutes then nodded, "sure." And they both went back to their jobs.

* * *

Claire looked out the window blankly, not seeing the palm trees and large buildings they passed. She had a small amount of luggage, whatever she had scooped together after the spectacle she had seen only mere hours before.

She still saw Charlie's face and she still felt the emotions that it had triggered in her. She felt numb and cold despite it being 90 degrees in Los Angeles. She glanced at the driver of the taxi and sighed leaning back into the seat.

No one knew what she had witnessed, it was weird, to her it felt as if her entire world had crashed around her but to the taxi driver nothing had changed to him, his world was in the correct place. She felt so small, so broken, so hurt.

What was she going to do when she got back? No one knew anything and she had been gone for almost a year, would anyone even take her back? What had happened with Thomas? Would he open his arms to her even though he had another women now? Would he hit her? Should she go stay with Kelly her other best friend? Would Kelly even still be in Australia? Claire rubbed a hand across her forehead.

"Here's the airport, that will be $21.99."

Claire nodded and took her purse out passing him the money and getting out with her luggage. She was glad she kept her passport in her purse at all times if not she'd still be in Charlie's apartment.

She walked into the chaotic airport and braced herself for the flight ahead. The flight that would start her new life without Charlie. A flight that would trigger a new beginning.

* * *

Claire walked back to her shelter with Locke next to her helping carry her new cradle. She was smiling uncontrollably, until she got to her shelter to find Charlie sitting in front of it. She looked over at Locke who set the cradle near her feet and muttered a 'bye' then walked away leaving Charlie and Claire alone.

"Hi." Charlie said after a long pause.

Claire looked at him wondering what to say but decided on tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Hi." she wheezed back finally. She tried to ignore the small smile that had spread across his face but couldn't, that small smile made her feel warm inside.

"Happy Birthday." Charlie said standing up in front of her, blocking the entrance to her 'house.'

"Thank you." she whispered trying to walk around Charlie.

"I made something for you." Charlie said after a moment. "I was going to give it to you earlier, but—here it is." Charlie said handing her a package wrapped in leaves. "Sorry they were all out of star wrapping paper." Charlie said seeing her eyeing the wrapping job.

Claire bit her lip to keep from smiling and took the present. She didn't meet Charlie's eyes as she slowly opened the present and she gasped as she saw what it was. "It's beautiful, Charlie!" she said holding it in her hands.

She touched the seashells to her fingers savoring the soft shell feeling against her finger tips. She found the clasp and opened it sliding it onto her thin wrist. It was a seashell bracelet, not a bracelet that looked as if it took about five minutes to put together but one that would take days to find all the right seashells then days to put them all on the string, string that Claire had no idea where to find on a desert island.

"I love it." she said quietly almost forgetting how badly he had hurt her and how much she hated him. "I really do." she said again finally looking him directly in the eye.

"I'm glad you like it." he said quietly smiling widely at her. "Claire, I...I...do you wanna do something, sometime?" Charlie stuttered rubbing his neck and looking at the sand.

Without thinking Claire said 'yes' and he left a huge smile on his face and a small one on hers. Later as she lay in bed that night thinking about Charlie and the date she realized he could still hurt her, even though they were on a deserted island there was always a chance to cheat and that thought stuck with her until she fell asleep and into her dreams.

As Claire woke up that morning from a strange dream about peanut butter she looked around the bright beach and smiled slightly. Today was the day she and Charlie would go on their date, maybe.

It depended he never told her when they would go out, it was guessing on her part they'd go out today. Claire sighed and got up to go get some water and fruit for breakfast. As she walked across the beach she noticed less people were staring at her, it was like they were waiting for her to talk to Charlie to stop staring.

She walked into the water tent and opened the cooler to quench her thirst. "The water's fresh today."

Claire looked over towards whoever said that and smiled. "Hello, Sawyer."

"You remembered my name, blondie." Sawyer said smirking at her.

"Of course, besides talking about me, people talk about you too, Sawyer."

"Of course they would, we're gossip in these parts." Sawyer said walking towards her.

"So, have you remembered anything, yet?"

"Of course not." Claire said sighing.

"You sure remember the hobbit."

"Who? Charlie?" Claire asked moving her arms to cover herself.

"Yeah, Charlie." Claire wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not but she felt like instead of saying Charlie's name Sawyer spat it.

"Where do you know him from?"

"We met long ago."

"Where?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Claire said frowning at him and his pushing.

"I think it is, living on this island its like living with a whole big happy family. It makes me cheery inside seeing your smiling face all day." Sawyer said in his usual Sawyer way.

Claire rolled her eyes and took her water bottle to walk away. "I'll see you around Sawyer." she called to him walking into the jungle to get some fruit.

"It was good talkin to ya blondie!" he called back towards her.

* * *

Claire took several deep breaths in and braced herself to press the doorbell to his apartment.

"Come on up." he said pressing her in.

Claire clutched her luggage and walked into the building and up the stairs to her ex's room.

"Hey...Claire? I thought you were in America!" Thomas said surprised when he opened his door. He reached out and hugged her surprised when she let him.

"Where's Charlie?"

"Oh, we broke up?"

"Why?"

"He...wasn't a good boyfriend." Claire said lightly and pushing past him to get into the apartment. "Um...can I stay here a few days? Will your girlfriend mind?"

"Nah! We broke up too."

"Oh."

"And you can stay here a few days."

"Cool, and thanks." Claire said smiling and going over to the couch.

"Do you mind staying on the couch? Cause I could take it—"

"No! No! It's fine! I'll be fine!" Claire said as Thomas joined her on the couch.

"That's good." Thomas said leaning in close to her. "I've missed you a lot." he whispered so close to her.

She bit her lip not knowing what to do, wether to kiss him or move away. He was being so nice though. Oh so nice...and he kissed her softly at first then harder more possessive.

She noted his kisses were so different from Charlie's. She banished that thought immediately though, Charlie was out of her life for good, and Thomas was back in.

* * *

Claire was surprised when midday came and Charlie was standing in front of her shelter smiling at her and reaching a hand out to help her up.

"Can I help you?" she asked surprised.

"Why yes, you can." he said smiling.

"With...?"

"It's our date!" he said a little hurt she didn't remember.

Claire felt a little confused at first because she didn't even know when their date was. "Ok." she said taking his hand and getting up. "Let's go." she said starting to walk.

"Claire, love, it's this way." he said taking her hand and leading her into the jungle.

She hide her smile as she felt the warmth of Charlie's hand in hers. She loved his hands. They were nice, strong and calloused. They fit into hers perfectly.

"Where are we going?" she asked giggling.

"You'll see." he said gripping her hand tighter.

"Is it exciting?" she asked.

"You'll like it, I'm sure of it."

Claire smiled again and gripped his whole arm. She noted when she grabbed his whole arm there was a smile as big as the earth planted on his face. She liked that smile and wanted to keep it on his face, even though he didn't deserve it.


	10. Just Like Heaven

**A/n:** Hola! So here's the last chapter, I hope it doesn't sound rushed or anything! THank you everyone for R&R. and thank you to: **xsfkgirlx.** who reviewed last chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the story! thankx again!

**Chapter 10 Just Like Heaven**

* * *

_Show me how you do that trick  
The one that makes me scream" she said  
"The one that makes me laugh" she said  
And threw her arms around my neck  
"Show me how you do it  
And I promise you I promise that  
I'll run away with you  
I'll run away with you"_

Spinning on that dizzy edge  
I kissed her face and kissed her head  
And dreamed of all the different ways I had  
To make her glow  
"Why are you so far away?" she said  
"Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you  
That I'm in love with you"

You  
Soft and only  
You  
Lost and lonely  
You  
Strange as angels  
Dancing in the deepest oceans  
Twisting in the water  
You're just like a dream

Daylight licked me into shape  
I must have been asleep for days  
And moving lips to breathe her name  
I opened up my eyes  
And found myself alone alone  
Alone above a raging sea  
That stole the only girl I loved  
And drowned her deep inside of me

You  
Soft and only  
You  
Lost and lonely  
You  
Just like heaven 

_ -Just Like Heaven By The Cure_

_

* * *

_

"PREGNANT! You're pregnant!" Thomas roared as she hurried through the apartment and to the bed they shared.

She'd been living with Thomas again for 2 months when she started getting sick in the mornings. She'd wake up kicking the covers off and running to the bathroom to empty her stomach. Then by lunch time she was fine, except for the soreness and the never ending feeling of being tired.

It was torture, pure torture.

"Whose the father, Claire? Me or that sorry excuse for a man? Charlie!" Thomas asked spitting the name of her ex-lover.

She winced and cringed when he said her name and continued yelling at her.

"I'm not going to stick around and raise some kid that isn't mine! Get rid of it or your out of the house."

Claire glared at him and headed to the closet. She wasn't going to take this. She wasn't getting rid of her baby just because Thomas was being an ass.

But as she started packing money issues started running through her head and her living arrangements and the fact that she would get no help raising the baby.

That's how she found herself at the doctors one week later.

"Congratulations, Ms. Littleton. You're pregnant!" the doctor said happily.

She felt the tears well up and in a shaky voice she asked how many weeks along.

"Oh I'd say your about 3 months pregnant. You should start showing soon." she doctor said smiling at her.

She gapped at him and placed a hand on her stomach. 3 months...Charlie. She made another appointment and hastily went back to the apartment to start packing her things.

All she could think about was Charlie this and Charlie that. Should she tell Charlie? Was it even worth it? Did she really wanna contact him after all this time?

The answer was no, she'd just put the baby up for adoption that was the easiest thing, right? At least that's what she thought until her friend took her to visit a psychic.

* * *

Claire looked at the little picnic that was set up for them and her smile grew.

"So this is the date?" she asked looking at the food. It was the usual stuff she ate but for some reason it looked better when it set up like this.

"Yep, I know, no four star restaurant, but it's good, I swear." he said smiling at her and leading her to the picnic.

She giggled and sat in front of some food so they could start their picnic.

"So...how are you? Anything coming back yet?" Charlie asked offering her some fruit.

She shook her head and took a bit, "no. I wish there was though. Were you on the plane?"

Charlie nodded, "yeah. So how's the little guy in there?" he asked gesturing to her stomach.

"He's fine, at least I'm assuming it's a he."

"What are you going to name him?"

"I don't know yet. I hadn't really thought of names, I know, bad mum." Claire said smiling.

"I know he's mine." Charlie said after a short beat.

He looked into her big blue eyes and he felt bad. "I do, I've known for awhile." Charlie said quietly. "I'm sorry, you know, when I...I just am sorry. I did love you. Actually I do love you." he said his voice getting softer and softer as he continued talking. "I love you a lot, I just...had a problem. I'm over it now. I'm over the problem. I have been for awhile."

Claire stared at him not knowing what to say, "I know. And I...I loved you, but now...after everything we've went through in these past couple months. I'm not only talking about the island, I mean, our entire relationship. I've known you had a problem for a long time, Charlie. I just didn't want to admit it and when I saw you with that...girl...it hurt. It hurt a lot. And I know you can say sorry a million times over, but it still hurts because when I look at you, I still see her and the look on your face." she said feeling the tears running down her face.

"So I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can do this again. I loved you, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it again." she said getting up suddenly and walking into the jungle.

After a minute of staring at her walking into the woods he realized that she shouldn't go in there alone. She hadn't gone far when he found her leaning against a tree and taking deep breaths.

"Claire?" he asked quietly going over to her.

Her face was scrunched up in pain and she was holding her stomach.

"Claire?" he asked again touching her shoulder.

"Find. Jack." she said wincing in pain.

"No." he said taking her hand. "I'm not leaving you here, not alone."

"Charlie! You have to go." she said sniffing. "I hurt. I hurt all over."

"I know, but—"

"my water broke Charlie! You are not delivering this baby! Go. Get. Jack!" she screamed grabbing the tree.

"Right, hold on." he said starting to run to through the jungle to find someone, anyone, to get Jack. He could still hear her screams as he ran, finally into Kate who was picking fruit.

"Charlie." she said smiling at him and jumping down from a tree.

"Claire!" he wheezed waving his hands around. "She's pregnant." he said taking another breath.

"I know." Kate said giving him a weird look.

"She's in labor." he said. "Get Jack."

Kate dropped the fruit and started running to the caves as Charlie ran the other way back towards Claire.

"What happened? Where's Jack?" Claire moaned upon seeing Charlie.

"He's on his way." Charlie said touching her face. "He's on his way." he said again as Kate rushed towards them followed by Jack who looked a little pale.

"I'm in labor." Claire said quietly and grabbing Charlie's hand. "It's painful." she added.

"How far about are your contractions?" he asked looking at his watch.

"I–ow! Ow! OW!" Claire screamed.

"Ok, ok, Kate got get some water and towels, and something to cut the umbilical cord with." Jack said looking at the blonde's face.

"What?" Kate asked looking back and forth between Jack and Claire.

"Go!" he said making her rush off. "You're gonna be fine, you hear me? Fine." he said looking into her blue eyes.

Something about them made Jack feel a surge of familiarity. She nodded breaking the contact and looked at Charlie.

"I love you." she said just as her face twisted in pain as another contraction came on.

"Ok, here we go." he said as Kate came back carrying what he needed.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She shook her head as Jack yelled push.

* * *

Claire had felt unsure about signing the baby away to adoptive parents last month. And now she felt unsure staring at a one-way plane ticket to LA. She had been feeling very unsure of herself lately since she had seen that damn psychic who told her she needed to raise the baby herself.

She didn't have any money, only enough to barely sustain herself. Her friends had all but disappeared on her and her mother. Oh lord her mother. Her mother was in a coma most likely never coming out. Where had all of Claire's luck gone?

She gazed down at her large belly and rubbed it still unsure of herself. Earlier that day the psychic had called to tell her she was booked for a plane to LA. She felt he was strange for spending the last 5 months telling her to keep the baby then he was sending her half way across the world to give it away.

Weird.

So with a suitcase packed and all her necessities in a little backpack she was heading on a plane tomorrow to LA. She sincerely hoped that she didn't run into Charlie when she was in LA.

What would she tell him?

What would he think of her?

How did she explain her huge belly?

She sighed and got up from the table to change into her pjs and get into bed. She better go to sleep tomorrow she had a long day ahead of her.

She really did hope she didn't see Charlie, how would she handle it?

* * *

"Congratulations. You're the mother of a healthy baby boy." Jack said handing the baby over to Claire.

Claire smiled and held the boy closer to her. "Oh my god." she said quietly looking over at Charlie then back at the baby. "He has your eyes." Claire whispered once he'd opened them.

"And your blonde hair." Charlie said kissing her on the forehead.

"Thank you." Claire said looking at Charlie and smiling. "For being here."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." he said wrapping his arms around both of them.

In that exact moment he felt like everything and everyone around them would be alright, and it didn't matter that there were crazy people living on the island and there were polar bears because sitting there with Claire and his new baby son was enough euphoria to push all the bad things like that away.

_The End_


End file.
